


Best Friends

by cymrymira



Series: The Adventures of Kit and Leona and a Few Other Friends! [14]
Category: Original characters - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 26,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymrymira/pseuds/cymrymira
Summary: After being sent home from Argus and before the Sword falls, Leona and Neri do a little growing up. So does Serene for that matter. Meanwhile Mira wonders if she's a good mother and then...





	1. Lace and Escort

**Lace and Escort**

The Dress that was supposed to be her Wedding Princess (which Leona was almost certain did not exist), sat in the corner of Mira’s sewing room, full of stiff lace and pretty clear beads embroidered around the top and Leona took a deep breath before carefully hanging it up (Mama had worked hard on it) and wrapping it in one of the garment bags, then left to go to Lyren’s apartment.  
  
If it weren’t so uncomfortable… Or had the poofy sleeves… and if she could actually move in the damn thing! And all that lace! That itchy horrible stiff LACE.  
  
Well, Neri might really like this dress. She had practically squealed when Leona told her about it.  
  
_What if Mr. Wren’s right though, and Mama’s sewing is like her cooking… I mean no one else complains about wearing dresses, but I’ve never seen Serene in anything that she’s made for her… Mama does wear her own stuff, but then, she eats her own cooking too._  
  
OH DEAR GODS, PAPA WORE SOMETHING MAMA ALTERED…  
  
…he eats her cooking too. Maybe he’s just immune to Mama doing anything wrong.  
  
Leona giggled at that, and knocked at Lyren’s door, “Er… Mr. Wren. I brought the dress. And you promise you’ll tell Mama if it’s something like her cooking?”

* * *

  
  


Leona sighed, trying to figure out just what had happened to make Neri this miserable…she had been in hysterical tears and flopped down on the floor of her barracks when she came to visit this morning.  
  
Leona had listened with wide eyes to Neri tell her everything that had happened. Uncle Bara going on his hunting trip, the training with the other farstriders and the scouting trips they were starting to take… but nothing to had made her cry like that.  
  
“I went on a date,” Neri finally said.  
  
The dragon-girl just stared, “I thought you wanted to…” and then Neri burst into tears again.  
  
“It was on of t'blood knight trainees and he… HE MADE FUN O'ME! Said I sounded like a,” the scout sniffed, “A…BRAAAYING NAAAG! AND THAT I WAS UGLY! HE CALLED ME UGLY!”  
  
“He doesn’t have eyes then,” Leona crossed her arms, making a mental note to beat someone up later,“And sure you talk too much, but nothing that bad.”   
  
Granted she complained about Neri talking too much herself…  
  
But what he had done was just mean!  
  
“Why’d did he even take you out to dinner if he didn’t like you?”  
  
Neri sniffed, “T'Blood knights and t'striders prank each other. I jus’ though…”  
  
Leona rolled her eyes, she knew exactly what Neri had thought,  _“Good Lord, a cute boy likes me, and I’ll get kissed finally? By someone that’s not my cousin?”_  
  
The other girl nodded, and Leona sighed, “Fine. You get a do-over, I’ll escort you, I think there’s a tea tonight.”  
  
“Y'mean it?” Neri sniffed, “You’ll take me out on a date?”  
  
“I’ll  _ESCORT_  you, not a date! We’re too young for that weird stuff!”  
  
“I can dress up?”  
  
Leona nodded, and Neri beamed, “And you’ll be gussied up too?” the elder girl pressed, and the red-head sighed.  
  
“Fine,” she agreed as she crossed her arms, “But I’m  _not_ kissing you.”  
  
“Sure, you say tha’ now,” Neri started to tease, then giggled at Leona’s puffed cheeks, “One kiss or it doesn’t count!” at the very defeated sigh, “I promise, it can be on t'cheek! But I get t'wear my FANCIEST dress! And fix your hair!”  
  
Leona flopped back on her bed, “I hate you sooo much.”  
  
“Shush, you love me! Make it real painful when you catch him by t'way!”  
  
“Or I could just get Luce to give me that laxative poison of hers and embarrass the hell out of him…” **  
**

 


	2. Meddlin' Kids (and their PANTHER too!)

**Meddlin' Kids (and their PANTHER too)!**

Leona was carrying a box of cake and a bag of scrolls, Asca silently plodding beside her as Udon slept curled up on his head, and they went deeper into the forest to the abandoned house she had helped Haidee to move in close to a year before.  
  
“She may not be here…” she said, more to herself than the stone panther and noodle-dragon, but then ducked into the collapsed stone and crawled through the small tunnel of sorts to the room of books and toys beyond.  
  
She set the cake down on a table and waited until Asca turned into a panther cub to squeeze inside before reaching inside her bag and tossing him and Udon a small ball to play with.  
  
“You’re not a pet, but you certainly act like it,” she accused the cloud-serpent as she sat cross-legged on the floor and started to roll out a map, “Are you a Pandaren when you can change? And are you ever going to show me?”  
  
The only answer she got was a wrap around her arm and a quick kiss to her cheek before he floated back over to Asca and grabbed the ball.  
  
Leona smiled, “Well, when Haidee does come back, we can start planning.”  _Even though you told Ms. Ellyri that you wouldn’t._  “We have to gather information to help find her grandma after all!”  _And Vel is going to probably kill me for calling Ms. Ava that… I don’t think Ms. Ava will mind though.  
_  
She puffed out her cheeks, “We probably should call an adult for this, but then Vel would accuse us of throwing in the towel before we begin and Haidee won’t impress her mom!” **  
**  
Instead Leona started to go over the papers that Serene had sent her earlier, full of observations of hers about Ms. Ava, notes from Mama about the woman, and possible people that might have taken her.  
  
Her and Haidee and maybe Talah were going to have a lot of leads to check into…  
  
But wouldn’t Vel be happy if she got her mom back because of Haidee!   
  
…it might make up for the fact that she was pretty certain Serene was mailing the monk adoption papers for Haidee right now…  
  
 _Wait until I tell Uncle Rizzy he has another niece!_


	3. Dream, Healing, and Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being gravely injured on a search for Ms. Ava, Vel's mother...

**Dream, Healing, and Home**

_The gem mole crept quietly, nose twitching as she dug into the dirt and then climbed down the tunnel not sure where or why she was, just that there was something down here she needed to find._  
  
Voices echoed in the earth and she paused, listening to what they were saying, and then scampered along, searching for… well whatever she was down here for.  
  
She came out in a cave seemingly deep in a volcano and she squeaked at the vines that wrapped around her, gently picking her up so she can see the face of a weary looking elf.  
  
He said nothing, only pointed and the mole sniffed in the direction he pointed, confused for a moment, because she couldn’t figure out how she would be able to get a blade that was nearly buried in glass stone.  
  
 **“Wake up. Lasul’s blade waits for you there.”**

Leona sat up quickly with a jolt, then winced as she was pushed back down into the bed.

“Young lady, do you want to explain to me why you have so many injuries?” she looked to see Raine smiling down at her, “I believe the final count is five broken ribs, two near misses to your kidneys, massive bruising and shallow cuts… well, considering the cuts on your side, comparatively shallow, and…” the priestess frowned, “Looks to be a dislocated shoulder, fractured collarbone, and a broken wrist… so… fighting?”  
  
“We were rescuing Vel’s mom…” Leona tried to lift her head and Raine tapped her forehead to gently push her back to the pillow, “There were a lot of demons… and most of them were bigger than me.”  
  
“And why exactly were  _you_  there?” Raine raised an eyebrow, “Doesn’t sound like something Mira would approve of.”  
  
The girl bit back a retort, because it was nice to see the priestess again and she actually  _did_  need the healing, “How did you…” she looked around, blinking in surprise at the small tent, “How did I get…?”  
  
“What Mira calls the Emergency Leona Plan,” the autumn haired woman smiled, “Used to be Varotin could summon you through the eye, but now she has a bloodstone attuned to you, and one to me, and she pulled a favor. Which is alright… I don’t mind healing. But young lady, you _cannot_ be getting further injured. Bed rest for at least…”  
  
Leona chewed her bottom lip, “Bu…I promised Kit that I would host Tavern Night for her… and Talah and I were going to work for Mr. Wren… and… I have to help Mr. Zaer out and I need to tell Haidee how every…”  
  
The priestess sighed, “And I can’t exactly carry you and care for Taladren…” she glanced at Leona, “Alright. But you’ll still have some injuries, it’s not going to be a powerful one I use; however, you won’t have to be on bed-rest… I know that you fend for yourself a great deal… and with your parents on Argus…” she paused, “Leona, who are you staying with?”  
  
“Um…” she withered under Raine’s gaze, “Mostly… it’s er…”  
  
“Young lady… are you on your own?”  
  
“Not exactly since there’s a  _lot_  of personnel on Atlas Island,” Leona fidgeted, “And er… I was with Uncle Terry and the General and Vel when I got these…?”  
  
Raine crossed her arms, “Leona Tina Oathblood.”  
  
“I’m staying in our apartment, but there really ARE a lot of people at Atlas, you can call on the comms and ask Dar. And I’ve been going and visiting Uncle Saeris and Uncle Rizzy a lot too, promise!” **  
**  
The priestess gave her a much gentler look than her mother’s, then raised her hand to her hair, sighing in defeat.  
  
Leona was a great deal like her in some ways… she wouldn’t stay out of trouble at all at that age. Though most of the priestess’s broken bones as a child came from climbing trees to rescue stranded animals… not shadow poisoning from attempting to fight demons.  
  
Still… if Raine had the strength or courage that this child had…  
  
Leona inhaled sharply at the sight of the brilliantly gold feather that the priestess pulled from her hair and winced as the soft light started to painfully mend her.  
  
No… it wasn’t the light that… bones and skin weren’t supposed to grow back and mend themselves…  
  
Raine started to softly sing and she fell back asleep, dreaming of the little mole and the volcanic cave again.  
  
She woke up to the smell of Raine’s herbs, sore and bandaged, but not as heavily, though her right arm was in a sling, and she was very bruised. Grabbing her bag, she got out of the tent to walk outside to find Raine quietly singing in the dawn.  
  
The girl paused, saying her own prayer as she watched the sunrise, then glanced up to Argus where Varotin and Mira were.  
  
 _How did Mama pull me out from way up there…  
_  
She reached up to touch one of the small bloodstone earrings that Mira had given her after the Trials and frowned, trying to remember anything aside from the fighting last night.  
  
“Here.”  
  
She looked up as Raine took her left hand and placed a small white stone in it, “It’s a hearthstone,” the priestess said gently, “It’ll transport you. Mira and I worked together on this one… just in case this ever happened.”  
  
“Where will it take me exactly?” Leona looked at the blue swirl in the middle and blinked as Raine placed a finger on her chest.  
  
“This will tell you,” Raine said softly, “It’ll take you home… this one is special, you decide where that is. Mira did make a secondary setting to her apartment on Atlas, but if that’s empty…”  
  
Leona chewed the inside of her cheek, “You want me to go where I feel safe and cared for?”  
  
“Your family is very important to you, where do you feel loved?” Raine smiled and kissed her forehead, “That blessing will last you through a few troubles at least. But I’d rather not have to mend you for some time, don’t let your childhood get stolen from you.”  
  
She nodded and scrunched her nose as she held the hearthstone to her chest, smiling suddenly and hugging Raine, “Say good-bye to Taladren for me! **”**  she said, then closed her eyes.  
  
 _Take me home._  
  
Raine’s soft singing carried with the magic that took her from that forest to the smell of the sea, and Leona knew without opening her eyes where she was.  
  
Despite knowing just how much trouble she was in, she smiled. 


	4. Present and Book

**Present and Book**

Leona frowned as she looked through her pile of stones, “I made Neri a dolphin… so sting ray or bird…”she scrunched her nose in thought as she closed her eyes and just moved her hands in the gems,  _listening_  more than looking at the color. It’d be a bright one, Jack requested that anyways, and her stones did listen.   
  
But it had to want to be shaped. She couldn’t force a gem that wanted to be one thing to be another. She didn’t understand jewelcrafters that didn’t listen to their materials, and it took three separate people reminding her that normal people don’t hear stones talk to even make her grudgingly forgive them for it.  
  
 _Mostly_  forgive.  
  
Neri validated her without meaning to when she talked about the dresses making themselves sometimes.  
  
A sunstone with a few copper veins shyly asked what a stingray was and she paused, telling the stones to wait one moment while she went to her bag for the magical animal encyclopedia Serene and Aura had given her for her last birthday, then blinked as she noticed a book she hadn’t put in there before.  
  
 _“Raiding the Dragonshire…”_  she frowned as she read the title, _“Legends of Artifacts hidden by the Ebon Dragonflight. A memoir of adventure by…”_  she gasped,  _“By Master Explorer Penelope Oathblood?!?”_  she very reluctantly put it down, the stones were all yelling at once to ask again what a sting ray was, and she picked up the encyclopedia and turned the page in it to show them the image the tome would summon, “See, it’s pretty, right?”  
  
The sunstone was more than happy with that and she beamed, picking it up and putting it aside before quickly cleaning up the rest of the gems. Once they and the encyclopedia were back in her bag, she took the mysterious book and the bright coppery gem and went to set up for a full day of reading. That meant a basket of sandwiches and her sea cave at the least, but she needed some maps in case she needed to mark other places to look.  
  
 _Where did the book come from though? And…  
_  
Leona actually stopped then, opening the book and blinked at noticing that it was written in her secret language… all the raised runes that were almost like second nature to her.  
  
Except they  _weren’t_ raised. A few months ago, that would have confused her even more, but Leona had cornered Serene after the second trial and gotten the secret of the runed language out of her.  
  
 _This is written in Draconic!  
_  
 _Why would she write a book about raiding the Black dragons in their native tongue! It’s like…  
_  
 _Oh._  
  
Leona giggled,“I bet Penelope is just like Papa. She’s challenging them to fight her. It’s too easy just going to collect a treasure, might as well let them know she’s coming.”  
  
That made sense… though the girl thought it a good way to get one in trouble or killed, and made a mental note to ask Varotin what happened to Penelope.  
  
“Uncle Saeris, want to come on a picnic and help me make some treasure maps?” she called out as she started to pack her lunch, “I found something neat!”


	5. Relic Hunt Proposal

**Relic Hunt Proposal**

Leona hugged the bright yellow binder containing several maps, copied transcripts, and pictures of several relics to her chest as she entered Lyren’s office, nervously smiling when she saw the place on the desk he had mentioned.  
She placed the binder and the letter she had written there, along with a trio of stone phoenixes she had made out of differing color stones and then chewed the inside of her cheek and ran back to her apartment.  
  
 _Mr. Wren._

_Serene helped me compile the research and told me how to make a written presentation, but I did all the work myself._  
  
Included are several maps of the area, including a floor plan of the cave itself where the treasures are said to be housed. I will not lie, it is in the Black Dragonshire located in Dragonblight, and I have a reason to go… there’s a sword I’m supposed to find that should be there.  
  
Uh… just don’t ask how I found out about it. Please?   
  
There seems to be a large treasure trove just inside one of the cave systems there, my reading shows that there are a few traps set up, that should easily be disarmed. It also said something about a few skeletal warriors… possibly on flames… and one or two cultists. Granted, all of that was before the Northrend Campaign, so that could change.  
  
Sadly, I could not find anything more recent on what might be waiting there.   
I have a few people in mind for a team to go and look. As soon as you give me the okay, I’ll contact them and make arrangements.  
  
Thank you!  
Leona

Right behind the letter was a list of names, with reasons, of people she wanted to ask for Lyren’s approval.  
  
 _Talah (specializes in this sort of thing)_  
Haidee S. (she’s a master of shadow magic and would catch a lot of traps)  
Mr. Zaer (he’s the most adult adult I know)  
Mr. Flynn (he can pack provisions and he’s good in a fight)  
Vel (she can supervise)  
I’m putting a lot of thought into this Mr. Wren! I promise everything will go well!   
And if there’s someone else you think would fit, I can ask them too!


	6. Worry

**Worry**

Her head was killing her and after her normal morning routine she just cleaned herself up and flopped into a large pillow.  
  
Last night had been fun… and the beer wasn’t  _so_  bad… she saw a wolpertinger and a pink elephant and Mr. Rain’s stuff made her feel all lightning-y. It wasn’t until that hyper demon hunter gave her that scary brew that things turned sour and she had gotten sick.  
  
But thankfully Rizzy had managed to get her from grounded to just the apartments at Atlas to under his care when Mira noticed the alcohol level, and while she still wanted to help Mr. Zaer, now she was still free to do her planned expedition.  
  
 _I need to check Mr. Wren’s office to see if he approved everything…  
_  
And headache or not…  
  
She reached up to press her earring, “Morning Papa and Mama!” she said happily as she sat up, “The ocean looks nice this morning and I’ll send a message to Kit soon, Tavern Night went really good.”  
  
She paused, frowning as there was no answer.  
  
"You two must have had a long night… Jack was injured and didn’t want to talk about Argus, are things really bad up there?” she asked quietly, “…call me back later then. I love you.”  
  
Mira sometimes slept in…   
  
But it was  _weird_  that Varotin wasn’t waiting on her call.  
  
She hugged her knees, “I’m really in trouble then…”

Leona would try calling her parents again later, everything was fine, they were just mad at her for drinking. Vonic had made a big deal about it and she was underage… even if it was Brewfest and she had only wanted to see a wolpertinger.  
  
She peered through the window at the burning planet in the sky.  
  
…right?  
  
There was a strange feeling of dread and she fought off the urge to call Darnath or the General and ask them to track Papa and Mama  _right now._  She’d wait. At least until this afternoon, Papa would probably call her back in a moment anyways.  
  
Leona hugged her knees.  
  
 _Please just be really mad at me!_

* * *

Serene yawned as she unlocked the laboratory, not even looking as she flicked a little bit of a spell to get the coffee maker in the corner going as she pulled on her white coat, and walked into the main research room.  
  
She had spent the last week organizing paperwork and cleaning beakers, and because of it, the entire facility was spotless, and she pulled out the notebook for today’s research, opening it and then setting beside the writing implements before going to get her cup of coffee.

Serene was… not entirely sure when that note next to the coffee pot appeared. It certainly wasn’t there when she locked up last night, but she carefully picked it up, near immediately recognizing the seal from Mira authenticating it.  
  
 _Serene,_  
  
Go forward on the phoenix research. I trust you can gather more Featherblood if we need it, the two samples I had asked you to leave alone, one is from someone bound naturally to a phoenix, the other is someone that has been altered. Do not let anyone else touch them. They are both to be kept away from other samples, and secret.  
  
Yes, I do have permission to have both, and yes, from the person who belongs to the blood.  
  
Other than that, perform anything needed as requested by the director over us, Theravir, or anything asked of Velerodra. As a reminder, we do work for Atlas officially, so anything they need, grant. It’s nice having funding. That being said, I actually trust their judgement, and am still very grateful.  
  
I think you should take up teaching again. Those few months you seemed a little happier than you had, and I know to what extent that you protected those children. I do not think teaching at the Rookery will cause the headache you had in Dalaran. It is your choice, and I encourage you and Aura to at least open the toy store just for them. I’m certain that Zaerathian will arrange some sort of allowance, speak with him on that possibilty a bit.

_Encourage Aura to talk to some of the engineers on Atlas, I doubt any of them will pressure him for projects, and he could find a great deal of love and support. And can you imagine him getting a chance to play with those ship engines? He’d be deliriously happy._  
  
If you could, take a trip to the bank in Silvermoon at some point and prepare the paperwork for what we discussed concerning my family. Put Saeris Blackblade as the trustee for Leona’s, and obviously Raine (remember officially it’s Araidne Starblood) for Taladren’s.  
  
If all goes well… it won’t be needed.   
  
You and I know all about the worst case scenario.   
  
Don’t tell her yet… Burn this letter once you read it.  
  
And Serene, I’m proud of you.  
  
Love,  
Mira

Serene slumped down, her already pale features turning white as she read over the letter again and again, reading the emotions behind her teacher’s words.   
  
“Please let her be wrong,” she said as she wiped a few flicks of ice from her cheeks, and then stood, composing herself as she adjusted her glasses and smoothed her coat.  
  
She took out a glass plate and folded the letter and placed it inside, taking a deep breath and then pulling a quill from her bun to write the runes for summoning a flame.  
  
 _Carry on as normal until we know for certain. Just prepare everything in case the worst has already happened. Don’t even raise the alarm just yet… we don’t know for sure._  
  
Serene took a harrowing breath,“I hate our emergency plan…” she muttered, “It leaves them screwed until it’s far too late.” **  
**


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serene deals with knowing something no one else does...

**Reunion**

There was a very clear difference between seeing each other’s thoughts and seeing each other in the flesh.  
  
Serene knew she missed Aura, but it wasn’t until he returned to her that she realized just how much. They vanished to a corner at Darnath’s drinking party, used a portal soon after to tumble into bed, and had not come out of their apartment since.  
  
 _Really hope that no one needed anything from the lab._

They’d have to discuss Mira and Argus, and soon… once that trust fund went into effect, letters would be sent out and the cat would be out of the bag that her teacher was at the very least missing, if not…  
  
The bad situation was about to turn a lot worse and she only hoped the adults watching the child now decided to wait until after Leona returned from her little adventure Saturday to say a word to her.  
  
She was about to bring it up after lunch yesterday when her eyes fluttered closed and the exhaustion she had been staving off with large amounts of caffeine and alcohol crashed on her.  
  
It was morning before she awoke, and it was to the smell of breakfast being cooked, and she sat up to find that Aura had dressed her in her favorite flannel pajamas, plus put extra blankets on her.  
  
“Stay there!” he called from the kitchen, “I’m being romantic!”  
  
“I don’t want crumbs!” she chuckled, getting out of bed and grabbing a house robe as she entered the kitchen, “And we tend to get messy…” she leaned against the doorframe and put her glasses on before smiling at the platters of pancakes and bowls of fruit and skillets of bacon and sausage, “I promise I ate while you were away.”  
  
“Sandwiches and alcohol infused coffee is not a meal,” he smiled as he pointed to the bar and she went to sit down, “And you’ve been worrying.”  
  
“It is  _so_ a meal,” she retorted and then leaned her head against her hand as she watched him move about, “But… point taken.”  
  
The morning was spent in silence, both enjoying the company of each other, holding each other’s hand as they ate and then cleaned up the kitchen, enjoying this last little bit of break before work begun again.  
  
It took them another two hours to reopen the laboratory, they had gotten…  _distracted_ …several times… in between breakfast and getting dressed.  
  
“Next time take me with you,” she whispered as she unlocked the office area, “Granted, we’re going to be busy…” she waited until he was inside and she had closed the door before she said the next,“Mira’s missing.”  
  
There. It was said aloud with him physically in front of her, instead of the mental link she had pulled at when she first got the letter.  
  
“I’ve already taken care of the legal issues that she wanted me to in case I lost contact, and I’ve checked the bloodstone trackers and the scrying orb. I…” her voice broke, “Aura… I couldn’t find anything. But there’s so much interference that I’m not sure… I sent a message to the Vindicator anonymously, someone will be checking the location where she set up camp. Mira was very clear that I wasn’t to go ask for further help from Atlas or Crimson Wings until we were certain that her family was not involved…”  
  
She swallowed, “Do you know how hard it is for me to not go running up to Vel or Darnath and demand that we go right now!? And when we do send a rescue mission, it has to be quiet, she said as much in the scenarios we planned. Her sisters have spies everywhere, and they cannot catch wind of our movement in searching for her. The only thing that’s keeping me from leaving right now is she insisted that her father would want her alive!”  
  
“So all we can do is continue her research, which she claims is the most important she’s undertaken since the corruption, and make toys for the Rookery!” she exclaimed, “Aura! Tell me there’s something more… when Saeris gets that letter and Leona finds out… how are any of us going to keep her here and safe? You remember what happened during the original Broken Shore invasion!”  
  
She covered her mouth, her eyes wide as she realized that it had all came out in angry tears and a shrill voice, and swallowed, glancing around to see if she had accidentally summoned any of the Personalities.  
  
For once… no.  
  
All those feelings of rage and despair she had allowed herself to have… Thoughtful didn’t take them for her, Sweet didn’t distract her with happiness, Lust didn’t take the edge off of them.

Serene was whole again. Whole and worried sick about her family.  
  
“Aura… what are we going to do?” she finally asked in a quiet voice, “We have to at least find her and Varotin.”


	8. Darkmoon Faire

**Darkmoon Faire**

In retrospect, letting Asca stay out in his big form was probably not the wisest of decisions, and Leona woke up underneath the onyx panther who had wrapped his paws around her and with Udon curled next to her in his own nest of blankets.  
  
“Off…” she muttered, pushing at the giant cat and after a few moments, sighed in defeat and shrunk down to her dragon form to slip out from beneath him, falling flat on her face as she grew back to her elf form and tripped over his tail, then sighed as she left the tent to go wash her face and get started on her morning.  
  
As usual it was still a few hours before sunrise, but she was (just the  _teeniest_  bit) regretting staying up late with Jack and Dar last night. Luckily most of the scratches from fighting the wolves had healed up, though she reapplied some salve to each of them before stretching and getting started on her routine, being as quiet as she could because a quick glance around the campsite showed that most everyone else was still very much asleep.  
  
There was a decent amount of activity going on in the Faire itself, and she was able to snag breakfast just after her run and find an out of the way post to sit on and watch the things being set up for the day.  
  
It was going to be busy. She had to find Faedrys and ask how she could help… and then there was her audition…  
  
Leona scrunched her nose in thought, best not to have anything too fancy, but doing a couple of somersaults and maybe one or two tricks with Udon would work. She only had the one real sword, so nothing fancy there.  
  
 _Gosh I hope Mr. Silas likes me.  
_  
 _I can’t wait to tell…  
_  
Her face fell, “Papa…” she whispered, glancing up to Argus, “…You and Mama better be off being all  _WEIRD!_  And not in any trouble!”  
  
She ate the last of her sticky bun and licked her fingers clean, then slid down off the post as Udon sleepily floated towards her, yawning as he curled on her head, “We’re going to do some practice,”she told him, “You want to be in the show too, right?”   
  
He chirped in response, then ducked his head under his tail and she giggled, “Nothing too fancy, I’m just going to have you fetch thi… _OOMPH_!”  
  
Asca pounced on her and she just laid there defeated as he purred and looked down at her, “…and you’re going to have to go small for the rest of the Faire… once I catch my breath.”

* * *

It was nice not thinking about the flaming green planet in the sky, and Leona did another cartwheel on the tightrope, letting Udon wrap around her hand as she righted herself, and bowed at the applause below before tapping the tiny cloud serpent on his nose, “Alright, like we practiced,” she whispered, reaching into her pocket for the colorful stones she had shaped into balls for him that morning.  
  
She didn’t get her own show out of the audition, just a side act, but being on the docks and near the sea calmed her considerably, and being away from all the chittering and up in the air just… almost felt normal.  
  
N _o wonder I want to fly so much._

Juggling wasn’t that much different than the swordplay she did (especially since she had started attempting Haidee’s suggestion of adding a third sword… it wasn’t going well so far), but this was more Udon’s show now, and as she tossed the stones and started to stumble, he deftly caught each one and returned all but the one she had made out of some gold-flecked lapis lazuli, that was his special one, and she crossed the rope again as he landed on her head and growled as he made a face and held up his prize.  
  
There was a bit of laughter below at the tiny cloud serpent trying to be scary, and he and Leona bowed again to some scattered applause and started to climb down.  
  
“GOR!”  
  
The red head started as her feet touched the ground, and that was the only warning she had before she was tackled by a slightly taller Farstrider in training, “When were y'gonna tell me tha’ y'started workin’ here ‘Ona!”   
  
“I just started,” Leona said smiling and slipping out of Neri’s hug, “I’m helping out Dar and them with the Faire this week.”  
  
“Y'got an act though!” Neri frowned and tapped her chin, “Don’ tell me tha’s t'only show outfit y'have?”

_“No.”_ Leona glared at her as she crossed her arms, guessing her friend’s intent, “Dock shows don’t need all that.”

The taller girl grinned, linking her arm with Leona’s, “Aw c'mon, y'know I’d make it look righ’ pretty!”  
  
“And entirely too much glitter and lace,” the red-head sighed, then rolled her eyes at her friend’s pout, “…I’m leaving tomorrow morning anyways. I’ve got a mission.”  
  
“I only need a few momen’s! I got y'measuremen’s already, 'member?”  
  
Leona sighed, “…and you have the bag I gave you so you have the fabric already too…?”  
  
Neri beamed as she nodded, “ _An’_ I wanna fix y'hair and makeup.”  
  
“Don’t you have to stay with the rest of the junior Farstriders?”  
  
“Nope, jus'hafta make it back t'Silvermoon by Taps.”  
  
Another long moment passed and Udon chirped happily as Leona tried to think of  _some_  argument against it.  
  
“ _Fiiiiiiiiine_ , come on, I’ll show you my tent.”  
  
“Can I meet some o’t'cuties tha’ work here too?”  
  
“No! That’s  _WEIRD!_ ”


	9. Arion and Leona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was after an event I did to celebrate getting the Battered Hilt and doing that quest ingame.

**Arion and Leona**

Leona was quiet as she went with Arion to the Rookery to make sure he was settled in.  
  
“Traitor-blood,” he snorted at her as the rather large whelpling climbed on her head, “Grandmother won’t like that Lasul’s sword got taken, and how did you do it?! She set up the test because she didn’t want any stupid Oathbloods getting it back! She hated you all after your family betrayed us!”  
  
She just rolled her eyes, “The oath was to protect Azeroth, not to serve  _him_ … but I’m sorry your grandmother got hurt…” she glanced over her shoulder where the rusted sword was sheathed on her back, “Hey, you don’t talk like you’re…” she grimaced and touched her head, “So you fight it too?”  
  
He leaned over and peered at her, then hopped off her head and flapped in midair as he crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks, “How do  _you_  know about that?!?”  
  
“I keep telling you I’m a dragon!” she snapped, “And for your information Papa wouldn’t ever betray anyone!” Vonic maybe… if they weren’t family, but she wasn’t about to tell  _him_  that.  
  
He stared at her, then frowned as he made a few gestures as he muttered a spell and one of his eyes started to glow.  
  
“…You… you _are_! But why are you with the traitor-blood?!? Don’t you know that they swore to kill all of us!”  
  
“Papa’s  _not_  going to kill you,” she stomped her foot, “He doesn’t give up on anyone ever! And you don’t  _have_  to hear the Voices!”  
  
“I don’t hear them!” he said… far too quickly to be believed, “And if I did, it’s not your business!”  
  
She shook her head, “Nope, not mine. Mr. Wren and Mr. Lyn and Mr. Ash are the ones that deal with the Old God containment. They did the runes for me,” she gestured on her back, “They work too. It’s almost impossible for anything to get past it.”  
  
Arion’s eyes grew large, “… _really_?”  
  
“How old are you anyways?”  
  
“Twenty-five. My horns are nearly completely grown in, and can’t you tell by how big I am! Only a few more years until I reach drake status!”  
  
“You’re not  _that_  big.”  
  
“LIES! SLANDER!” he huffed up, “How come you can use a disguise already! I can only cast an illusion to look fully grown!”  
  
Leona blinked, “Er… well now it’s because of the Trials, but…” she looked down at herself, “Not sure exactly, but I think it has to do with that cultist’s spell that he…”  
  
Arion muttered again as his eye glowed.  
  
“How do you get cursed  _twice_?!?” he exclaimed, “And you’ve got no magic!”  
  
“I can talk to the stones!”  
  
“…you  _CAN_?!?” he stared at her with near jealousy, “They don’t talk to ME… Grandmother and Big Brother… but never…” he sniffed,  _“IT’S NOT FAIR!”  
_  
Leona chewed her bottom lip, “You… really miss him don’t you, your brother?”  
  
He nodded, “I told you, he disappeared around the time Great-Grandfather came back… I don’t even know how he…” he sniffed, “He just told me to hide and to keep the family hoard safe… can Atlas  _really_  be trusted?”  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and nodded, “Absolutely! And Vel was right about one thing, if they don’t know what to do with that stupid orb, then I bet the General and Uncle Terry know what to do with it. Now come on. If Uncle Zaer doesn’t mind, I bet I can teach you to listen to the stones… they don’t like being talked over.” **  
**  
He made a face at that, but then flopped back to land on her head and she grinned as she went into the Rookery.


	10. Sword Cleaning, Memories, and Fear

**Sword Cleaning, Memories, and Fear**

Leona sat cross-legged on the floor as she looked at the rusted sword that had been the main objective of the relic mission, and took out the polishing kit, rolling up her sleeves as she get to work.  
  
“You were a real pretty sword once, let’s see if we can’t get you back there…” **  
**  
The events of last night troubled her, Uncle Rizzy’s warning was still ringing in her ears, and she hadn’t started on her official report to Lyren yet, though her personal journal (not a diary! Diary are for girls like Neri!) was opened to the latest entry she had just made.

_Gemstone’s Notes:_

_Fodder’s right, I picked out a bad team, instead of getting only people I knew I worked with, I tried to make a few too many people happy and not feel guilty about some gut instincts I have._  
   
And maybe let Fodder pick out some people, he’s my partner after all.  
  
Truth be told, I’d rather just do missions with just him and maybe Haidee. But I don’t think Mr. Wren will like that.  
  
I should have anticipated the fight as soon as I heard Arion say what the object was, Ms. Salina had already argued with Dar about that sort of thing, but I think he made the right call in trusting Atlas with it, though I’m curious as to how his grandmother picked that up in the first place.   
  
A glance around the hoard seemed to indicate that she collected a lot of things.  
I hope Uncle Rizzy talks to Vel about sticking to bargains soon. There’s a difference between being paid and clearing out the place… she was a good healer though.  
  
Crap. I hope that no one talks about the mission. Last thing I need is for a bunch of thieves coming to Atlas because I forgot a confidentiality agreement.  
  
…  
  
I need to work on strategies.   
  
I also need to work on my temper. I hope I didn’t bruise Vel too much.  
  
…crap I have to apologize for that, don’t I?  
  
FIIIIIIIINE.

“There you are,” Leona said happily as she looked over the now shining sword in her lap, “When Papa gets back, I’ll ask him about naming swords.”

* * *

_He had only ever known his grandmother and brother. They’ve watched him since he was a egg, keeping quietly to the cave that held their hoard and kept him from going outside._  
  
That may have been the only reason that he avoided being found out when Wrathion cleansed the rest of the Flight.

_Arionarion just watched from shadows as the other ebons were killed in the Dragonshire, and his big brother tapped him on the shoulder._  
  
_**“Keep an eye on the hoard, I’ll be back soon. I’m going to go find Uncle and ask for help.”  
**_  
_He wanted to scream after him, tell him not to go after someone that had left them so long ago, but Big Brother was gone, Grandmother was gone a few weeks before, and he was all alone._  
  
_Arion wanted to leave, but if he went outside…_  
  
_Instead he stared at the sword in glass, wondering why his grandmother hated such an old thing. Voices whispered to him in the dark and he cried to sleep._  
  
_A few years passed._  
  
_No news came._  
  
_He was sleeping when he heard the wards he had set go off, and only watched helplessly as some woman snuck into his cave, and growled as he cast the illusion to make himself look like his brother, growling at her to leave._  
  
_She ignored him, cast a binding spell, and he couldn’t move, only watch helplessly as she picked up the orb that Grandmother had made him and his brother promise to never let the mortals have and left._  
  
_He flew after her, braving the outside world to keep his promise… and then was captured by slavers._

_It was over, it was all over, and then there was a blast of fire and there were people fighting the slavers… and he stared at his would be rescuers.  
  
There was an Traitor-blood in that group, a family he only knew from bittersweet stories his grandmother had once told him, and the girl had the power from her family’s Trials, she caused the earth to shake, something he could only amplify. That group saved him, and he flew away in case they wanted something more, retreating back to his cave, hoping that they didn’t follow.  
  
Grandmother says that I have to let the Traitor-blood attempt the sword! She has to die!  
  
He growled at the thing, maybe she won’t come. Maybe they’ll all go away. The Voices tucked him in that night, and he was afraid, hiding under a pile of gems and gold and wishing that he could hear what the stones said like Grandmother and Big Brother always could._  
  
“Arion.”  
  
The whelpling started, sitting up in his nest and fighting with the blanket for a moment before glaring at Leona, “What do  _you_  want Traitor-blood?”  
  
She smiled sadly, “I was just checking up on you before I left. You comfortable?”  
  
“Why do you care? You made your choice of what family to keep.”  
  
“I’m still one of the last Ebons, we’re cousins, right?” she placed her hands behind her back,“Besides, I have a present for you. Well, two. I’m going after I finish talking to you to ask Mr. Lyn about the runes, but…” she moved her hands forward to present him with a large chunk of obsidian, “I went back and got it from where the sword was. He said that he wanted to help you learn, since you always took care of everything in there.”  
  
He stared at her, then at the chunk of black volcanic glass, snatching it before she could change her mind, “I don’t need you. It’s clear you know nothing about your own kind! How could you betray us!”  
  
“I’m sorry your grandmother was hurt… she must have been close friends with Papa’s ancestors… but,” she chewed the inside of her cheek, “I’m making things right between everyone. Or I’m trying to.”  
  
“We’re all doomed, there’s not enough to make things right,” he snorted, and hugged his obsidian,“How do I hear them?”  
  
“It might be easier once you get the runes… I’m not sure. And I was born blind, so that may be why I always could. Try closing your eyes and holding him. He  _wants_  to talk to you, he likes you already.”  
  
Arion glared at her, then curled around the stone, “You didn’t take anything but the sword.”  
  
Leona shrugged, “It didn’t feel right to. Well, I’ve got to get going if I’m going to catch the tide, Obsidian will tell Opal if you need me, but you might want to ask Uncle Zaer for a communicator for Atlas.”  
  
He snorted and ignored her until after she waved and left, then peered out to watch her go before flopping back under his blanket and shaking the obsidian close to his ear, “Alright. You said you wanted to… TALK TO ME.”  
  
Nothing, and he puffed out his cheeks, sniffing back large tears, “It’s not faaaaaaaiiiiiiiir.”  
  
_“Well then, you better make the best of it little brother.”  
_  
He sat up suddenly, looking around the Rookery, “Big Brother…?” **  
**  
Silence answered him, and he took a deep breath, then closed his eyes and hugged the gem close to him.  
  
_Maybe the Traitor-blood isn’t so bad after all…_

* * *

“Uncle Rizzy, I’ll be back home with you in a little bit,” Leona said in her communicator, “I just want to make sure Arion’s settled in the Rookery alright and see if there’s been any news from my parents. Have fun with Uncle Saeris!”  
  
She leaned back against her bed as she looked back against her ceiling.  
  
It was far too quiet in Mira’s apartment, and it was weird not smelling anything burnt. Plus Talah was staying with Zaerathian and Flynn, so she didn’t even have someone to talk to… well, in person… talking through the stones was not the same. And Serene and Aura had gone on that honeymoon trip of theirs.  
  
_Maybe I should go down to the sea cave instead…_  
  
_I could have invited Haidee over, but she was having a good time with Ms. Ava, and I don’t want to ruin her family time._  
  
Leona puffed out her cheeks, “Maybe I should go back and stay with my Uncles for a bit… I hate being alone.”   
  
Granted, she didn’t spend a lot of time here when Mira had been home, and Papa was always lost…   
  
The small girl flopped over and hugged her knees, Still…  
  
_Is Mama’s family really that bad? I mean, her brother Levi’s annoying, but… he’s just a brat._  
  
_Mama was really bad-off when we got there, she wasn’t letting it show, but her voice was off…_  
  
She reached into her shirt for the medallion that contained her fire opal, I wonder if Uncle Zaer and Uncle Flynn mind me coming over… I can still check on Arion at the Rookery then too.  
  
There was a large clap of thunder overhead and she frowned, then got up to get in her pajamas and head to the kitchen to make some hot cocoa, then quietly drank it and washed the dishes before going back to her room and grabbed her stuffed mole before jumping under the covers.  
  
“I can make it one more night alone…” she muttered then winced as another clap of thunder sounded overhead and put her fingers around her medallion as she hugged her mole closer to her, “It’s not a big deal.”  
  
The storm raged on and she winced, trying to figure out which adults on Atlas weren’t being weird so she could go ask to sleep with them.  
  
Eventually, she drifted off to sleep, but she never once let go of her opal or her mole.   
  
Tomorrow she’ll ask Uncle Zaer… or she’ll just go home to Uncle Saeris and Uncle Rizzy.

 


	11. The Dark Rangers and Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile Neri has some issues of her own and Serene travels to Argus.

**The Dark Rangers and Rescue**

Neri was beginning to think that Leona may be right about… well several things… but about this  _one_ thing in particular.  
  
The Dark Rangers overseeing her squad were getting… to quote ‘Ona…  _weird._  
  
There were three of them now, and they were sweet to them. But it made Neri think of the old woman that used to walk into the old port market she and her family had lived in before Sunspire was founded, the one that would invite some tired sailors back to her place for hot soup.  
  
They only ever found a few parts of their bodies. Davon heard from some of the people that worked with his mom some of the more grisly details, and they all shivered around the fireplace and tried not to think about it.  
  
“Oh, like this,” Neri glanced over at one of the Rangers that was adjusting the bow and stance of her squadmate, a slightly chubbier girl with freckles and black hair they all called Hedgie, and frowned at seeing how close the Forsaken woman was to her.  
  
“Thunderhorn! Eyes front!” yelled her squad warden and she gulped, turning her attention back to her target practice.  
  
One of the Dark Rangers started to come adjust her, but a loud screech was the only warning before her owl Gwydion flew at their face, and Neri whirled, “Gwydie!” she whistled like Baraon had thought her and he flew to her leather glove, “Beggin’ par'on, ‘e’s normally nicer!”  
  
“Such a good bond already… you’re the daughter of Ophelia Lightdancer, aren’t you? Anerithesa?”  
  
Neri paled, it was  _weird_ hearing her name after so long, and it was downright  _haunting_  coming from the Dark Ranger, “Yes, tha’s me. Bu’ I much prefer Neri. I haven’ gone by tha’ since…” she took a deep breath, “Well, since Ma and Uncle died… during t'scourge march.” **  
**  
The other two had walked up by that time and there was hushed whispering going on, with a pause as all three glanced at her and smiled.  
  
The old lady was one of the nicest people in that port, she always bought Merry a cookie or ask how Davon was getting along. She had even let Bes carry boxes for her, and at the campfire after she had been found out, Davon, Bes, and Neri all whispered and wondered if those were  _bodies_  in those boxes.

_Besair was a lot more clumsy after that…_

_And if 'Ona had known us back then, I bet she’d have spotted that old lady right away. Talah would have caught her for sure.  
_  
Neri felt a shiver go down her back and attempted to go back to her target practice, Gwydion flopping to the fence post closest to her and keeping a very careful eye on the Dark Rangers.  
  
 _I can’t just call 'Ona or Talah every time I suspect someone…  
_  
 _But she told me to call the Wings if something was off…  
_  
The girl chewed the inside of her cheek as she let her arrow fly, trying very hard to ignore the whispers of the Dark Rangers and any imaginings of what the hell they wanted with her squadron.  
  
 _It’s gonna be up to me. Cause our Warden isn’t thinking anything of it.  
_  
 _Damnit, what do I do about this?!?_

* * *

It had already been a few hours, but Serene had never spent so long in her dragon form before, using the excuse of pain and irritation of her reasons to not go around as the small drake… and it wasn’t entirely inaccurate, she felt as though she had knocked into an angry hornet’s nest, and knew that when they got back to the island, she’d hide in her room and use up every skin oinment that she could get her hands on.

They had found Varotin and Mira finally. Battered, beaten… but _alive_. Neither one speaking of what had happened, and her teacher only pocketed a verdant sphere before joining her husband in unconsciousness, leaving the two dragons to get the group transported to Azeroth, and Aura couldn’t form a portal in such an unsafe place.  
  
Almost there… Serene could sense the overly zealous light users just ahead, and blinked when Aura turned suddenly.  
  
 _Mira can’t take that in her condition… the doll’s already cracking. We go back to her camp._  
  
She blinked, but nodded at the wisdom. And the camp Mira had set up… while devastated, was still secure.

* * *

Leona sat cross-legged on the floor as she cut out the cat ears for Udon, “I think this will work…” she said quietly, “It’d be cute, right?”  
  
He chirped at her, “Yes I’ll wear a stupid dress for my costume. Neri made me one that isn’t SO bad…” she puffed her cheeks out at the reminder of the rather loud argument that her friend had made for it, “Besides, being a witch do…” her voice trailed off as her earrings started to heat up, a sign that the magic was being reconnected, “Mama?!?” she yelped as her hand went to touch one.  
  
No answer, but she was up and outside, looking up at Argus for a sign, any sign, that there was something new other than the near month of no word from her parents.  
  
It was nearly sunset when she started staring at the planet… it was the next day before that sign came with Serene’s pained voice.  
  
 _“Leona, can you make sure the apartment’s open, we’re grabbing Raine and then we’re bringing your parents home. They’re safe… but they need rest.”_


	12. Farstrider Pumpkin Patch

**Farstrider Pumpkin Patch**

“So y'parents are back?” Neri asked happily as she and Leona carried boxes through the Pumpkin Patch the Farstriders had set up near their Retreat, “How come ya came?”  
  
“Well, you asked,” Leona said as got to the booth Neri had volunteered for, “Besides, Davon’s bringing Merry, and…” she looked around, “There’s no way you can do this by yourself.”  
  
The taller girl grinned, “I didn’t sign up for t'gem minin’ ‘til  _after_  ya promised,” she pointed out, “I’d pro'ly 'ave gone w'face pain'in’ other'ise.”  
  
Both girls giggled and started setting up the makeshift water-tower and sluice station then. Neri started to pour the sand into different pans and Leona set out the geodes on the table, both finishing just as the first group of children came.  
  
“Look, w'got DRAGON EGGS!” Neri yelled, and Leona covered her face with her palm.  
  
But every child that bought a geode went away with the two halves and a small gem statue she made as she cracked them open, proving Neri’s point, and every child that got a pan to search for gems went away with a hefty little leather pouch of their new treasures.  
  
“Are they a'right?” Neri asked as the two took a break.  
  
“I think so,” Leona frowned, “Not sure I  _want_  to know what happened, and I don’t think any of us are going back to Argus now.”  
  
“Good, stay 'ere w'me,” Neri glanced over at the Dark Rangers that were making rounds through the tiny festival, “Don’ 'ave t'go far t'find bad thin’s.”  
  
The shorter girl leaned back to glance back and sighed, “It’s still weird,” she said quietly, then smiled as she saw another group of children coming, “Alright, back to fun. Mama’s taking me trick or treating later, want to come?”  
  
“Nah, I got a date t'night,” Neri grinned, “Oh! Look, I s'Davon an’…”  
  
 _“ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”  
_  
Leona nearly fell over as the small child, still with her hair set in the lopsided style of braids that she had done for her months ago, knocked into her, “Hi Merry.”  
  
“Is i'twoo?” she looked up at her, “Are ya really a…”  
  
Leona glared at Neri who rubbed the back of her head as her cousin sighed, then smiled, placing a finger on Merry’s lips, “It’s a secret,” she whispered, “And uh… come on, let me get you a dragon egg.”  
  
“Neri told us 'bout three weeks ago,” Davon said, “No worries, I made sure t'it was jus’ us she tol’. 'Ona,  _y'know_  she 'as the biggest mouth.”  
  
“I jus’ knew y'two could be trusted,” Neri stuck out her tongue.  
  
The day went quickly by and Davon took Merry home, the girl happily hugging her “dragon egg” that she wouldn’t let Leona crack open just yet, and Leona and Neri started to shut down the mining booth.  
  
“No telling anyone else.”  
  
“Davon a'Merry are fam'ly,” Neri pointed out, “An’ I’m not the bigges’ mouth.”  
  
“Biggest mouth I know,” Leona teased, “It’d kill you to be silent for five minutes.”  
  
“Pro'ly,” Neri agreed, “So when are y'an’ Talah goin’ on a date?”  
  
That earned her a glare and she burst into giggles at her friend’s red face.  
  
“What a lovely way to celebrate Anerithesa,” both girls looked up at the quiet voice of the Dark Ranger that had stepped on the platform their booth was on, “It makes her Dark Lady happy to know that her allies celebrate the Forsaken’s liberation just as much as we do.”  
  
“Er… we raised a'lot of money for t'school too,” Neri said, halfway stepping behind Leona.  
  
“I’ve seen you around a bit before,” the Dark Ranger frowned as she looked at the shorter girl, “Were you in Stormheim by any chance?”  
  
Leona didn’t answer, and Neri swallowed before clapping her hands together, “Er, I promised 'Ona’s ma tha’ I’d get her back before…”  
  
“Of course Anerithesa,” the Dark Ranger bowed her head, “It wouldn’t do to have our allies be late for their engagements.”  
  
The two girls walked quickly away, turning into a near run as they reached the shoreline where Leona had hidden her little outrigger canoe.  
  
“I don’t like it.”  
  
Neri nodded, “I don’ either,” she said as Leona pulled the ship out, “But wha’ can I do?”  
  
Leona sighed, she didn’t know, “Just… call for help if you need it. And keep your eyes open.”  
  
The two girls hugged, “It was fun, hangin’ out all day.”  
  
“Yeah, we’ll do it more often,” Leona grinned, “Maybe you can come visit me sometime.”  
  
“There  _are_  some cute…” Neri trailed off and giggled as she caught the glare, “That Commander has a STANDAR’ an’ you’re lyin’ t'yourself if y'think otherwise.”  
  
“Have fun on your date.”  
  
“Actually go on one sometime.”  
  
Leona rolled her eyes and pushed the Opossum into the water, “Talah and I aren’t like that! We’re friends!”  
  
“Even bettah! Go hav’ some fun!”  
  
“I’M NOT EVEN THIRTEEN YET!”  
  
“Jus’ a few more months,” Neri flipped her hair, “E'reythin’ changes when you get as old as  _I_  am.”  
  
Leona stuck out her tongue and opened the sails, “I’m  _never_  growing up. You guys are all weird.”  
  
“BEIN’ WEIRD AN’ GROWN’S A GOOD THING!” Neri called out and Leona waved in response, “I CAN’T WAIT AND YOU’LL SEE!”  
  
 _“NEVER!”_


	13. Midnight Thoughts

**Midnight Thoughts**

Leona woke up when she changed back into an elf. Mostly because Udon licked her after he had pulled her bag over for her, and she sleepily dug into it for her night shirt and shorts and put them on before grabbing a blanket and flopping back down asleep next to Talah, far too tired to be embarrassed about being naked, or wonder why she wasn’t a dragon like she was when she fell asleep, or why everything was so _quiet_ now.  
  
 ** _“You were told you were limited now.”  
_**  
She blinked awake and sat up at Vonic’s voice and peered around the cave as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
The stones started chattering again and she frowned at it, wondering why they had gone quiet and feeling the same impending sense of…  _something_ … that chased her to attempt going to Argus in the first place.  
  
 _Some guardian I am, Voice of Azeroth sends me and I couldn’t even do anything.  
_  
 _Granted I wasn’t there long… but all the rocks were screaming in burning pain.  
_ __  
Everything was ruined already.  


_Besides things here are far more desperate.  
_  
The red head laid back down and stared at the ceiling of the cave, and her thoughts went back to the events of last night. She and Zaer and Haidee had helped Talah with his mission, but it turned out to be that. Hidden wanted her broken and serving the Conclave. He wanted Talah to be the one doing it.  
 __  
I’m back to wanting to kill him. I thought I was **over**  that… or at least down to beating the crap out of him.  
  
But no. I really want to…

The two spots on her forehead burned and she rubbed at them absent-mindedly.  
  
 _Wonder if Uncle Rizzy will help. I know Papa won’t approve… not in a way that would work. He’d challenge him to a one on one duel… and there’s **no way**  Hidden’s going to fight fair.  
_  
 _How the hell am **I** going to fight him?_  
  
She puffed out her cheeks.  
  
 _No point in thinking on it now…_  
  
She turned and curled into the blankets, trying very hard to go back to sleep, and giving a large “oomph” when Haidee moved from her side of the fire and flopped sleepily on top of her.

 


	14. Presents

**Presents**

“Alright, just… one more feather…” Leona said as she ran her fingers along the sunstone that was one corner of the sculpture she was working on, nearly as complicated as Uncle Saeris’s map, she had taken sunstone, gold-flecked lapis lazuli, and aquamarine and formed three phoenixes twirling together as they flew upwards.  
  
She stepped back to look at it, “Think that’s good Udon?” she asked of the cloud serpent hatchling that was diving into her bags of candy from Trick or Treating, “I think the Bosses will like it. And I don’t know when their birthdays are, soo…” she frowned, “I’ve got to work on some more… and Winter’s Veil stuff soon too.”  
  
Patting the phoenixes and whispering that they’ll be going home soon, she picked it up and carried it from her room and apartment to leave at Lyren’s, Lyn’s, and Ash’s place and knocked on the door before grinning and running away to run down to her sea cave, Udon trailing behind her with her candy bag.  
  
“Mama’s is Tuesday, I… don’t think Papa remembers his, but I can ask Vonic about it next time I go look at Titan stuff,” Leona said as she balanced walked on some rocks across the beach, “And Serene’s is right during Winter’s Veil… I wonder if Talah and Haidee have one. I bet Dar knows when everyone else’s is…”  
  
Udon chirped at her and she grinned, “Yours is in the summer right, about a month before Zaer found you?” he gave a slight shrug and she chewed the inside of her cheek, “I guess then we’ll go with the day he brought you to me then. That sound good? We’ll have a party with cake. And ice cream.”  
  
He paused, chirping questionably, “Mine’s in January, when I hatched. But it’s still off, cause Mr. Tyger cursed me, and then I tried to take bad magic off Kit when she got cursed by Alandrine the second time… which is probably why I can’t do much with arcane stuff, and I got even older. Aura and Serene stopped that though,” she jumped off to the sand and knelt down as she dug her hands beneath the grains, “I’ve got to get something good for Mama’s birthday. I don’t know what to make her yet though…”  
  
She frowned as she closed her eyes, trying to see if she could get the sand to listen to her and Udon gasped as a castle started to form around them, the sand falling as Leona took a sharp breath and opened her eyes as as she stood.  
  
“…maybe I can’t call sand…” she whispered, wincing as both hands rubbed her forehead, “I thought maybe since it’s mostly crushed rocks…”

Udon chirped in argument, but she was already walking to her cave and didn’t hear him.  
  
“I’ll see if I can find some coral though,” she said thoughtfully, “I can at least shape that. Still not sure what to make her though…”


	15. Tucking In

**Tucking In**

Mira peeked in Leona’s room when she got home late from her work in the lab, smiling as she went in to tuck in the red-head and the noodle dragon that laid draped over the bed with an open book.

“Mama, can I go camping with Talah?” she mumbled and Mira chuckled, tapping her nose as she brought the blankets up to her chin.  
  
“I don’t see why not,” the blood mage said quietly as she gave Leona the stuffed mole Varotin had given her during the Trials, “Just camping? Not a mission?” she raised an eyebrow as Leona whispered a promise that it was just camping and drifted back to sleep.  
  
 _I should press… find out more…  
_  
She sighed, if she pushed Leona too hard on the issue, she’d run again. Or start back with the lying.  
  
And based on what she and Alinith saw in Talah’s blood… there may be something that her daughter was trying to protect… and it may  _not_  be what she originally thought.  
  
 _Leona would try to protect the adults that are supposed to be caring for her. But if her friend’s masters could do that much to their own… then they could do far worse to someone they perceive as an “enemy.” There’s a chance that they only view Talah as property, that he has about as much worth to them as a demon summoned to a warlock._

_Something happened when the bloodstone shattered. Something that makes her think that we might be in danger if we find out too much about Talah or where he’s from. She told Varotin those odd things… but so much has happened since then._

_If I crowd her, if she thinks that we’re in danger…  
_  
 _But how much space do I give them?_  
  
Mira leaned over to kiss Leona’s and then Udon’s foreheads and walked out the room, crossing her arms as she considered it.

_If I lose her trust, I won’t gain it back.  
_  
She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall in the hallway. **  
**  
She needed an example, to figure out how to do this, and her own parents were far from anything she should follow… and she was beginning to suspect that the literature on the subject was woefully mistaken in _many_  regards.  
  
And as she told Alinith, Serene and Aura… really weren’t raised by her…  
  
“I’m good with babies… teenagers… not so much…” **  
**  
 _Well then. I’ll just have to figure it out and quickly. They don’t stay babies forever after all._


	16. Birthday

**Birthday**

All in all, it had been a good birthday party, though Mira wasn’t exactly sure if she should count it as one…Kit insisted once long ago, and it did fit her.  
  
Celebrating was something everyone enjoyed though, and her students and Leona made a big deal every year out of it, though this year her daughter hadn’t arrived yet with her usual badly wrapped present that Mira had picked as her favorite even before the adoption and Leona was traveling with the Young Mistress.

_Leona must still be camping with Talah._  
  
The absence worried her, but she knew that her daughter would be by later, she never missed things like this, and concentrated on her work until Serene came in with the cake and the day’s mail.   
  
Still… there was that nagging worry in the back of her mind…

_Varotin, you’ll have to come into the scary lab of mine to have a cupcake._ ** _  
_**  
The mental teasing between them continued, and she waited for Leona to return from her trip, saving two cupcakes for her and her friend, keeping them distracted from the worry, their daughter was fine…  
 ** _  
“ZAER! FLYNN,”_**  Leona’s voice yelled into the Atlas communicators, **** _“MAMA, PAPA, ANYONE! He’s dying!”_

The amount of raw emotion in the voice hit her like a elekk and she stepped back, quickly analyzing the situation.

_She called for Talah’s…  
_  
Mira started moving before Serene could, getting the emergency supplies of adrenaline and Raine’s blood and shoving it in her bag before running out the door, her student a few steps behind her, mentally reading the bloodstone as she rushed.  
 ** _  
_** _Varotin! Leona’s secret cave! Meet me there!_ ** __  
**  
She didn’t have to look to notice that the second bloodstone she had made for Leona was cracking… she was amazed it hadn’t exploded yet.


	17. Grief

**Grief**

Leona was still in shock.

Mira brought her outside of the nest, promising her that she wouldn’t be left behind when they went to the Temple, “But you need a moment to yourself,” she said quietly as she brushed her hair behind her ear, “Besides, you need to prepare for a fight, and they need to…”  
  
“Mama…”  
  
“He comes back, the blood told me so. I don’t know everything yet, I’m not Theravir when it comes to blood…” Mira sighed, “But you need to take a moment, clean up, gather your strength. There may be nothing, it may be a trap…” she frowned, “Leona. This wasn’t your fault.”  
  
“I insisted on going.”  
  
“If your Papa was in that situation, so would I,” Mira smiled, “Dearest… the type of person this Hidden is… I’ve had masters like that before, the General saved me from one… he would have inflicted other cruelties on Talah, I’m almost certain he has,” she swallowed, “Make sure he never does it again. But first clean up.”

She didn’t mention that Leona was covered in blood, or whose it was, and the talk about the tiny horns hiding beneath the bangs could wait, she just led the child to their apartment, helped her out of the armor and promised to clean it while Leona took a bath.  
  
 _Less than twelve hours.  
_  
Leona ran the shower and then sat in the middle of the tub, going through motions of cleaning herself, watching the tiny red rivers run down the drain.  
There was a rumble, and she gritted her teeth, willing herself back under control and held tightly onto the fire opal hanging at her neck.   
  
 _Uncle Rizzy, Talah’s dead again._ _It’s my fault, I went to see Hidden with him.  
_  
Her hand left the stone, not even sure if her message went through to the little tiger she had given Rizzy or that he heard it, and, ignoring the tears stinging her eyes, got out, toweling herself off.  
  
 ** _“You work directly for me now, Gemstone. And as long as you do as you’re told this won’t happen to him again.”  
_**  
She froze, hearing the voice coming from behind her, and she whirled, ready to attack… blinking at nothing being there in the brightly lit bathroom.  
  
 _He’s not here. He can’t get here._  
  
Her ears twitched at low voices, reminders of the poison she inhaled through the mask, and she stepped back as the lightbulb flickered, then her eyes widened at the dark smoke entering the room, small tendrils of shadow coming through every crack it could and reaching for her.

_I’m on Atlas! I have the Runes! This isn’t happening!_  
  
Another rumble and she clenched her fists, fighting to get in control, faltering as fear overtook her again and she slumped to the ground, reaching for a weapon of any kind to fight with.  
  
Her hand wrapped around the knife Talah once gave her and she struck.

The shadows went away as Mira opened the door then rushed to her, “I made an antidote,” she said breathlessly, and Leona wondered at the sweat on her mother’s brow as she stuck a needle into her arm,“You wouldn’t answer me,” she cupped Leona’s cheeks, “Are you alright? Whatever just happened, it wasn’t real.”  
  
“I’m fine Mama.”  
  
 _How much time was lost during that…?_  
  
The blood mage frowned, then glanced down, “You’re bleeding,” she said, reaching into her first aid kit to clean the cut in Leona’s side, “I…” she paused, then touched a scar right above that, “This isn’t making it easy to let you go with them.”  
  
“If it were Papa?”  
  
Mira took a deep breath, then nodded, “No more,” she helped her daughter to her feet, “…I was busy working on that medicine, I didn’t have time to get the armor cleaned. But you won’t be compromised because of his poison at least.”  
  
“I’ll stay with Mr. Wren, and won’t get into melee like Dar ordered me,” Leona promised, “Besides, they don’t know where it is.”  
  
“Are you ready then?”  
  
Leona took a deep breath. If Hidden was there… if a trap had been laid at the Temple…  
  
Talah finally trusted someone.  
  
She couldn’t back down now, he’d get the time back, but she had to be there to remind him.  
  
“I’m ready Mama.”


	18. Truth and Message

**Truth and Message**

Mira hugged Leona as the girl cried, letting her let it all out, their talk could wait until after.  
  
But not forever.

Eventually the tears stopped and Udon floated down from his perch in the rafters in her room to flop on Leona’s head.  
  
“We’ve both been lying to protect each other,” Mira said quietly, “…I think it’s time we both came clean.”  
  
“Mama?”  
  
“You’re grounded to the Island, though you can go to Darkmoon Faire this week,” she smiled, “But only because you’re working there.”  
  
Leona nodded, “I…didn’t want anyone hurt…”  
  
“Neither did I,” she smiled sadly, “…I still can’t remember things from before the General’s experiment began.”  
  
“But you said that you could!”  
  
Mira shook her head, “Only snippets. I remembered Levi easily enough, but… some of the rest, who I was and what I was, they came much harder. The only real memory that’s concrete was the General offering me his hand and that I was crying at the time. I remember more as time goes on, sometimes a group of memories will come all at once… but mostly it’s faded, like it was happening to someone else,” she smiled, “I’m glad, to me, that means the Experiment was a success, but…”  
  
“You’re afraid of who you were before.”  
  
“More than you realize,” came the quiet answer, “The people that donated my genetic material… are not good people Leona. And we went to face them without backup and just barely survived… if we had told someone…”  
  
The child took a deep breath, “You think I should have been honest about everything from the start.”  
  
“You and I both need to learn to trust the people we’re protecting,” Mira said softly, “Yes. I do. And it doesn’t have to be today, and it doesn’t have to be me, you can tell your father… but I want the whole story. And I want you to go and talk to Flynn and Zaer. You need to apologize, and they deserve the whole story too.”  
  
“But Hidden…”  
  
“Did you sign anything in blood?”  
  
Leona shook her head and Mira smiled, “Well then. We can dissolve any contract you have with him easily enough. Just a show of force,” she kissed her daughter’s forehead, “Rest up. I want you on that airship to Darkmoon in the morning, they have a great deal of trash that needs picking up.”  
  
“Yes Mama,” Leona chewed her bottom lip as Mira tucked her in and gave her the stuffed mole, “What if you’re wrong about…”  
  
“Leona Tina Oathblood, you start trusting us grown people you count family or  _you’ll start cleaning my laboratory._ ”

* * *

Neri frowned, scanning around the area surrounding the target area for any sign of her “date.”  
  
It wasn’t. He just watched them practiced. But she felt loads safer when he was there, just in case the Dark Rangers…  
  
“Thunderhorn, you’re losing focus.”  
  
She gulped and turned her attention back to the target, narrowing her eyes as she let her arrows fly.  
  
 _It’s been a few days… maybe I should ask Leona if Talah’s alright.  
_  
 _I need to tell her Da’s come back home anyways…  
_  
She reached up to her ear, then frowned as the Dark Ranger walked behind her, then reached back for another arrow and notched it.  
  
 _I can’t use my communicator with them looking… then how…  
_  
The tiny gem dolphin on her necklace started shaking and her hand closed over it, her eyes wide.  
  
“Gor! She’s  _genius_!”  
  
 _“Thunderhorn!”_ ** _  
_**  
 _I’ll have to wait until after trainings… but I bet I can… she’s a dragon after all!_

 


	19. Grounded (Again)

**Grounded (again)**

“Mama, checking in,” Leona said on her communicator, “I’m back in the tent and about to go to bed. Night.”  
  
 _“Night dearest.”_  
  
She sighed, taking out her journal and her writing supplies and flopped to her stomach as she started to make her notes for that day, scrunching her nose in thought as she paused.

_Still haven’t gone to talk to Flynn and Zaer…_ she glanced over at the bag Mira had given her, shuddering as she thought of the casserole inside,  _And I need to talk to Uncle Rizzy still…  
_  
Udon blew a small smoke ring as he curled in on himself, and Leona glanced over to him, then scratched behind his ear, “Hey, Talah will be by to play with you soon.” **  
**  
 _I hope._  
  
She frowned at herself, getting back to her writing.

* * *

_Gemstone’s Notes:_  
  
People really need to learn how to pick up after themselves. I must have gotten five tons of litter picked up today on the Fairgrounds.   
  
But on the plus side, I’m getting paid for it. I’m going to save the money for Winter Veil shopping since I have a lot more people to buy stuff for this year.  
  
Haidee stopped by today, and we did a lot of the games… she’s really good at whack a gnoll, though we  **both**  sucked at the turtle ring toss. And I’m surprisingly good at the target shooting… I guess those lessons with Talah paid off.  
  
Haidee’s worried on some things. I think she’s afraid Vel will leave her, and she’s really scared that she’ll go crazy because she uses shadows. But I think her shadows are a lot like Luna’s, and Luna’s not crazy, she’s weird sometimes, but not crazy.  
  
And certainly not… with  **THAT.  
**  
I’m still wondering at how Greatfather Winter missed Haidee each year. I mean, she must have been hiding. But now I’m wondering if Talah’s ever gotten anything, and I don’t think he has.  
  
So I’ve got a little less than two months to get everything together and make this the best Winter’s Veil ever for them.  
  
And I have to think of names for Haidee’s club, because Shadow Beauties plus Talah is  **not** a good name, no matter how cool she thinks it is.  
  
She suggested making a figurehead to go on the prow of my outrigger, so I’m going to try my hand at wood carving. Which means spending a little of my savings on the right knife, but it’ll be worth it.  
  
And it might be nice to shape something without using my powers.  
  
Udon’s depressed. I think he really misses Talah and doesn’t understand why he’s not coming by and why I won’t let him go to where he is. Not yet at least. I want to be sure he remembers, and I made a mess of things already there.  
…  
I miss Talah too.   
  
And I hope that Mr. Wren isn’t mad at him still for aiming at him.

* * *

_“Light’s out Leona.”_  
  
The girl puffed out her cheeks at that, then put away her journal and all the writing utensils, “Yes Mama,”she said in her communicator, and reached over to turn down her lantern and cover Udon up with his blanket.  
  
It would be a bit before she fell asleep though.


	20. Conscription and Communication

**Conscription and Communication**

Merry was quiet as she sat on the railings with Doolow and Davon, her elder brother holding her hand, and none of the siblings noticed Neri as she walked up.  
  
“Wot’s…” her voice trailed off as she looked where they were staring, her eyes wide at the ship being stripped down on the beach,“But tha…”  
  
“Da’s been conscripted to t'Gilnean navy,” Merry said quietly, “He can’t come here anymore, cause he’s not a free trader.”  
  
 _The Lost Memory_  was a skeleton of it’s former self now, the rigging already gone, as were the cannons and rudder, and Neri stood next to her cousins as she watched, recent whisperings the Dark Rangers had been making taking on different meanings.  
  
“Aunt Meli didn’t wanna go?”  
  
Davon glared at her, then nodded to his youngest half sister, and Neri frowned.  
It didn’t make sense, Merric’s dad, though Gilnean, always treated the half-orc that was her aunt’s other daughter just like his own.  
  
 _But if there’s a war…_  
  
“He told Ma he’d rather die than go back without his girls,” Davon whispered, switching to Thalassian and pitching his voice so that only Neri could hear him, “She told him she already lost one husband, and she was damned if she was going to let him get hanged as a traitor for a whore.”  
  
“Gor…” she breathed, “What’re you lot doin’?”  
  
He shrugged, not having an answer to that, “He was one of the few that made Ma laugh. I hope he survives the war and comes back to her.”  
  
Neither Davon nor Neri had high hopes of that.  
  
The four stayed and watched until the once proud ship was taken completely apart and only the tracks in the sand showed that it existed in the first place.   
  
Around sunset, as the workers were heading back to their homes for food and family, Merry slipped down from the fence and went to pick up a forgotten pulley, holding it close to her chest for a moment.  
  
Neri walked down with her and put her hand on her cousin’s shoulder, “He’ll be back soon,” she said quietly, “You know he can’t stay away from his girls long. War or not, he’ll be back.” **  
**  
She only hoped that it didn’t turn into a lie.

* * *

_**“ONA OATHBLOOD!”** _

Leona slipped a bit on the tightrope and recovered, finishing her act with Udon and then sliding down the pole to where Neri was waiting with her hands on her hip,“You came later than I expected this month…”  
  
“A'right where is ‘e?” the taller ranger asked, then blinked and compared hers and Leona’s heights,“And when the 'ell didja get  _shorter_?!?” **  
**  
Leona and Udon glanced at each other and then she grabbed her friend’s hand and took her well away from the docks and the crowd of people at the Faire, “Mama, checking in, Neri’s come to visit and we’re going to my tent,” she said pressing her communicator as she dragged her along.  
  
Neri blinked, she had meant to just yell and tease Leona about Talah not following around the Farstriders anymore, she hadn’t expected anything  _serious_.  
  
She frowned, first Merry’s dad was conscripted, now Leona may have lost her best friend, “I’m sorr…”she blinked as the smaller girl covered her mouth.  
  
“Not a word,” Leona hissed, and led her inside the tent, and Neri sat on her bedroll as she watched her check over every inch of the outside and inside of her camp, then sat down next to her, “How’s the Farstriders?” **  
**  
She had her hand on her necklace and Neri gasped as she heard the voice seemingly come from the dolphin on her neck.  
  
 ** _“…n…sure if…th…work…”  
_**  
Leona stared at her and she shook her head, then giggled at the puffed cheeks as the red head closed her eyes in concentration and attempted again as Neri launched into a story about the bow practice.  
  
 ** _“Wa…no…th…ard…”  
_**  
“T'biggest thin’ obviously is to keep tryin’,” Neri said even more loudly than her usual self, then giggled, “Oh wai’! I’m mad at you! Where’s Talah?” **  
**  
She nearly regretted it at the large sniff and then Leona just started crying.  
  
 ** _“Alright now! Can you hear me now?”  
_**  
“There, there,” Neri whispered, patting her back and then hugging her close as she nodded, “You jus’ let it all out.”  
  
 _“If you tell anyone anything I’m about to tell you, then you’ll be a target, and so will Davon and Merry and everyone else, so Neri, if you can’t keep it quiet, then I won’t tell you anything!”  
_  
Neri blinked as Leona rubbed her eyes and just stared at her.  
  
“…Merry’s pretty bad off righ’ now,” she whispered, “Her Da’s…” she swallowed, “If I stay in t'Striders, then I may have to fight 'im.”  
  
“I… got her letter…” Leona said quietly, “Er Davon’s letter. Neri, you’ll have to fight against people if you’re in a military unit.” **  
**  
 _ **“Talah got badly hurt.”  
**_  
Neri paled, playing with the hem of her dress as tears started to pool at the corner of her eyes,“…maybe I jus’ wanted t'protec’ Eversong and be like…” **  
**  
 ** _“Calm down, he’s recovering, he’s just having trouble with memory.”  
_**  
“From what I’ve seen in Stormheim, I’m not sure if protecting Eversong is a priority for anyone else,” Leona frowned, “Besides, are you really protecting Merry if you have to fight her father?”  
  
Neri took a breath and hugged her knees, “Ma was a 'Strider… And Da’s real proud o'me.”  
  
“Davon’s dad was a knight too, but you two are different from them, right?” Leona smiled sadly,“And Uncle Bara’s gonna be proud no matter what you do.” **  
**  
 _ **“I can’t tell you much of anything, but… Talah and I are in trouble. There’s someone after us. He’s the one that hurt him, and he might hurt you sometime.”  
**_  
The taller girl frowned, “I want t'still work on archery and trackin’, an’ I’ll be a deserter if I jus’ up and leave.”  
  
Leona nodded, “Maybe you should talk to Uncle Bara about it. See what he thinks.” **  
**  
 ** _“We went to the adults. I’m not going to let him win.”  
_**  
Neri stared at her, then giggled, “Little Leona’s growing up!” she teased, then ruffled the shorter girl’s hair, “Must be har’ on such a child.”  
  
“Oh like you’re that much older than me!” **  
**  
 ** _“Uh… that I can’t really explain. It’s complicated.”_  
**  
“Six months makes all the difference!” Neri grinned.  
  
“Five and a half!”


	21. Reunion

**Reunion**

_“Don’t worry Levi, I won’t let them hurt you,” she smiled, though he could tell she was as frightened as he was while they sat hiding in this cave, “We just need to trick them, it helps that your father is mine, but…”_

_She was the only one that stood up to the two eldest and survived, and both knew it was because she was the favorite daughter of Mother’s, because she was his daughter._  
  
“That demon hunter you and I took care of will help, right?” she smiled, “Alright, so now all we have to do is add to it. Your contract is desire right?”  
  
“No one’s taken it!”  
  
“Exactly! They don’t have to know how hard you work on granting that desire on your end, all they have to know is there’s a price and then the idiot gets what they want. We use the truth and we add just enough to make them believe. After all Father is so powerful, and they can’t go against him.”  
  
“But if anyone ever defeats Father…”  
  
“I’ll take care of you then, promise.”

He nearly turned right back around and left, taking the wrathsteed with him.   
  
Levi looked more like himself now, minus the hooves and wings, he had given up the child disguise when the Illidari appeared and everyone except for them stopped looking for demonic signatures. He hadn’t even seen his sister since he helped her take over Father’s private stronghold in the Nether.  
  
And then she turned around and gave it right back to her  _stupid_  precious General.  
  
He took a deep breath, trying to not be angry about her leaving then… after all, he liked his niece, even if Leona didn’t seem to trust him at all, and she had been in trouble then. He knew Mira wouldn’t let her stay trapped.  
  
 _This would be so much easier if she had never lost her memories!  
_  
 _She had reasons for volunteering for his Experiment, there are things she never told me in the first place that happened. Before she left for her mission, something had happened that I never found out about.  
_  
Taking a deep breath, Levi steeled himself and knocked on the apartment door, wincing as he waited for the worst.  
  
He didn’t expect to be hugged, “You came just in time to help me get ready for Pilgrim’s Bounty.”  
  
He stared at Mira, “You’re… not mad?”  
  
“I promised to take care of you. I meant it Levi. Forgetting things is no excuse,” she led him inside, “Besides, my fiance is rather big on keeping promises. And you’re still my favorite brother.”  
  
“I’m your _only_ brother!”

* * *

Leona stared in horror at the kitchen, her hand on her communicator in case she needed to call for help or evacuate the island.  
  
Levi was whistling as he went around, and it looked impressive as he cut and chopped, stirred and sauteed, she couldn’t trust it.  
  
Not until her nose scrunched and her eyes widened and she sat at the table as he plated the food, nervously taking the fork and a tentative bite.  
  
 _It… it’s GOOD?!?  
_  
“But aren’t you Mama’s brother?!?”  
  
“She couldn’t cook when I was a kid either,” the incubus sighed as he sat down across from her, “I’m _still_  terrified of her soup.”  
  
Leona giggled, “I’ve gotten to where I hide a runny nose from her. Luckily, even though he likes Mama’s cooking, Papa can cook a really good stew.”  
  
“The idiot eats her cooking?!?” Levi’s eyes were wide, “And he likes it?”  
  
She nodded glumly, “And somehow doesn’t throw up or anything.”  
  
“I take back every bad thing I ever said about him…” he said quietly, “Even her  _chili_?”  
  
“ _Especially_  her chili,” Leona giggled, “Uncle Vonic took one bite of it, then just turned pale and had to head off to the woods for a few hours. Papa says he can’t smell anything. And I didn’t feel like warning him.”  
  
“Varotin is truly a hero among mortals,” Levi said solemnly, “Who will die a horrible death of food poisoning one day, because even iron stomachs have to corrode… _HEY_!”

Leona grinned as Mira walked to fix her plate after kicking Levi’s chair out from under him.


	22. Pilgrim's Bounty

**Pilgrim's Bounty**

A very worn out, very pecked, and very  _annoyed_  incubus made it back late in the morning to Atlas island, heading first to the Rookery to let loose the large net of turkeys over his shoulder, and then to the large kitchens to give them the corpses of nearly twice that amount to the sayaad cooking there, finally heading back to Mira’s apartment with the  _one_  he had set out to get in the first place.  
  
His sister was not home. Which was probably for the best. He could cook without anything getting tainted, but his niece wasn’t home either, though her friend that slept over the night before was, and banging on the table for something to eat.

He quickly fed Haidee some eggs and toast, then set to work on the Pilgrim’s bounty feast.  
  
A few hours later, Leona came back home in near tears and covered with sand and he blinked at the slammed door to the bathroom, then decided that it may be in his best interests to not ask.  
  
She seemed alright when she came into the kitchen an hour later and asked what she could do to help, and he set her on chopping vegetables for the few last minute dishes.  
  
Mira came home an hour after that, with her students in tow, Serene smelling of aloe and other herbs and adjusting her glasses as she set to work on the pies, and Aura started to set the table, while their teacher was given the  _mostly_  harmless task of rolling the napkins and silverware.  
  
Leona went to place small piles of gems on the table to mark where people were going to sit, sadly looking at a few settings,“Can I take leftovers to Uncle Saeris and Uncle Rizzy tomorrow?” she called back into the kitchen.  
  
“Sure, there’s going to be plenty,” Levi said happily as he took the turkey out of the oven, “Make sure to invite them when I make the food for the next holiday,” he frowned, what  _was_  the next mortal holiday…  
  
“Winter’s Veil,” Mira said as she set the rolled napkins on the counter, “You’ll love it, there’s baking involved.”  
  
“Some recipes are rather interesting,” Serene said as she whisked cream, “I probably should see if there’s a cookie exchange anywhere.”  
  
The doorbell rang and Leona opened it, only to be grabbed in a large hug by Kit, “I BROUGHT APPLE DUMPLINGS!” the monk said happily, “Luce stole me on your orders Mira! It smells good Rini!”  
  
“ _Please_  don’t call me that,” Serene sighed, “And Levi cooked everything except dessert.”  
  
Leona helped Levi and Serene bring the food to the table as Kit joined Haidee in banging utensils on the table, and the doorbell rang again and Raine and little Taladren were there with fresh bread and more hugging.  
  
“So it’s not about food?” Levi asked Mira quietly and she smiled.

“No. Not quite, which is well for me,” she said, “It’s family. And we have a rather large one here. But it is one of the things I’ve learned since coming and my old Master did his Experiment.”  
  
“And the part that the Idiot plays?”  
  
“He taught me love and laughter,” she glanced over at Leona, “And that maybe even demons can have a bit of hope after all.”  
  
Dinner was as loud as one would expect with Kit there, and except for Leona, who picked at her food, and Mira, who gave her worried glances, everyone ate rather well.  
  
The door opened again and Leona glanced up to see who it was, then grinned, “PAPA!” she yelled, running into Varotin’s arms, “You almost didn’t make it in time!”  
  
“Of course I did,” he grinned as he lifted her up, “I can’t miss the holidays with my girls!” he blinked as she started to bawl, “Hey, hey! It’s alright! Promise!”  
  
“I’m just really happy to see you!” she said hugging him tightly, “You’ll be staying for a while, right?”  
  
Mira smiled sadly as Varotin promised to stay until after Winter’s Veil, “For now dearest, let’s have some dinner. Levi worked all day.”


	23. Distractions

**Distractions**

She couldn’t sleep.  
  
Between what had happened last night, the strange dreams of a flaming sword coming at her, the fact that Argus was getting louder in the damn screaming, and she could  _swear_  every now and then she’d hear Vonic’s voice yelling at her to do her job and get back to training.  
  
Leona finally gave up and climbed over Haidee who was sleeping and through her window to go hop towards the beach, grabbing her swords along the way.  
  
She was no good at any of this.   
  
All that happened when she tried to hide it was make a bigger mess of things…

And going to Mr. Mavas and Mama and Mr. Wren seemed to make it a big mess too! She was doomed no matter  _what_ she did!  
  
But at least this time she was being honest.  
    
Leona was horrible at being an operative. The only thing even remotely spy-worthy that she could do well was the lock picking… and she halfway cheated, she had a set of jeweled lock-picks all designed to look like hair pins that she had made after Rizzy taught her, and handcuffs couldn’t hold one if they could shrink their hands for half a second and slip out of them… a trick she found out she could do when she got arrested and Ria interviewed her.  
  
_Best not to let Talah know that’s how I do it, he’ll never let me hear the end of it.  
_  
She pulled out her training dummies from her cave and started work on the few other thing she could do well, beat the crap out of people with giant swords.  
  
Of course… Dummies didn’t fight back.  
  
And after an hour, they were completely decimated and she sat in the sand staring out at her outrigger and the ocean beyond it.  
  
_I never did take Talah sailing. After this is all over, we’ll do that._    
  
At least it was a  _third_  thing she was good at…   
  
She puffed out her cheeks in frustration and started digging trenches with her sword, then frowned, moving along the beach with it, building walls and towers, a small town here, a strange little forest there… then reached into her bag and took out her stones, placing them in large armies and small squadrons around the area, shaping them into their unit as she set them down.  
  
Then stepped back, frowning, and taking out a book to check something, “…of course. Dragons,” and out came some large stones, shaped as she placed them down on the battlefield and she chewed the inside of her lip as she looked it over.  
  
The last time she played war-games was with Mira and those took place on a chess board, and  _never_ something this big. And it had been forever since she actually talked strategies with  _anyone_.  
  
“Alright… The main force is here…” she pointed at her castle, “But they have another army on the way… I have units in the forest surrounding but if I don’t have a way in that gate, then the siege falls…  luckily I have dragons, so I have air and fire power… but they have bigger and scarier ones.” **  
**  
This would probably work better against someone else, but it at least kept her mind busy and not thinking about the incoming bank heist or her fight with Talah or how much Hidden scared her or the fact that Argus would  _not stop screaming_.  
  
By sunrise she had changed the map and the campaign, and was frowning as she tried to outflank herself with her armies of stone figures.


	24. Lightning and Earth

**Lightning and Earth**

She wasn’t an operative anymore, at least not according to what Talah said, he had talked to Hidden and made a deal.  
  
And she felt more than guilty… yet very much relieved, still she couldn’t trust it or Hidden at all, which caused her to have a hard time sleeping that night, except this time it wasn’t Argus’s screaming that gave her the bad dreams… yet, eventually she did fall asleep.  
  
It was much earlier than even her normal wake up time for her daily routine when Varotin shook Leona awake, and grinning, pushed her armor and swords to her, then led her through the apartment and down to the beach where she had moored Opossum.

“Papa?” she yawned as he started to attempt to get the outrigger ready to sail, setting her in the middle of it… and promptly getting near tangled, and she giggled as she took over.  
  
“I got a surprise for you!” he said happily, “And we haven’t had a good practice match… but your Mama said no destroying anything, so to really let loose we have to go somewhere else, I asked around and found the PERFECT spot,” he held out a chart and she nodded.  
  
“Help me shove off, I know where that is I think, it’s abandoned as far as I know…” she frowned, “Papa, what do you mean  _really_  let loose?”  
  
He grinned, “Vonic says you don’t have control yet, so we’re going to work on that." 

Leona blinked, blushing at the thought of the past few months, forgetting that her uncle was watching over her from his place deep within Azeroth.

"You know, you can always tell me if something’s bothering you. I’m sorry I’m not always there, but I try to be when you need me. I know you’ve had a lot of trouble.”  
  
She took a deep breath, letting the wind take control for a moment as she hugged her knees and looked at him, “I messed up Papa… a lot… but I’m going to start asking for help more. And stop lying to everyone… that’s not protecting anyone, it’s hurting them,” she puffed out her cheeks, “Talah helped me out, and I’m pretty angry at myself for him taking the brunt of it… but I’ll just help him when I can without being an operative? It’s hard. And I still want to learn from Uncle Rizzy, but I guess now it’s just sailing and maybe acrobatics.”  
  
He ruffled her hair, “ _That’s_  my girl, I can’t wait to see how strong you’ve gotten when I was wandering…” he smiled, “Hey, we’ve got to think of the perfect thing to give Mama for Winter’s Veil, right? And your friends!” he took the chart, “ALRIGHT! Looks like another hour that…”  
  
“Papa, it’s the other way,” Leona said quietly as she stood to take back control of the sails and the chart.

They talked for another hour as she put on her armor and kept an eye on the sails, soon coming to the island that Mira had marked, a small one that was more a sand bar than an island, but it was remote, and it was large enough for training.

“Come at me with everything,” Varotin said as Leona pulled her outrigger onto the shore, “I can take a beating. Besides, I’ve got to try my lightning too, right?”  
  
“Right Papa,” she unhooked her swords from her back, “Blind or not?”  
  
He just grinned and drew his own blades, “Whichever you want, ready when you are, we’re done when you land the hundred,” lightning crackled around him and Leona nodded, moving her foot back and taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes.  
  
The ground shook as she rushed forward, feinting right and landing a few hits before being thrown back by the shockwave from his counterattack.   
  
“Remember your balance!” he called, “ _You_  control your emotions, not the other way around!”  
  
She puffed out her cheeks, but swung her larger sword that Vonic had given her and moved again, this time spinning the shorter one that she had retrieved from Arion’s hoard, calling up rocks as she rushed him again, yelping at the lightning that connected to her, but driving in the brunt of her sword against him, earning another few hits when the rocks piled down.  
  
The advantage didn’t last long, he pushed forward and she fell back again, and it continued like that, back and forth, for another hour almost, ending when she knelt and crossed both swords in front of her as a shield and the ground rose up in front of her, knocking Varotin to his back.  
  
“…that’s a hundred!” he said, holding out a thumb’s up.  
  
Leona collapsed where she stood, returning the thumb and groaning as she rolled over, “Papa, that lightning  _stings_!”  
  
“You nearly killed me! You’ve gotten really good!” he sat up, trying to not let her see the pain on his face as he reached into his belt pouch, “And now for the surprise, I got us tickets to see the Krakens at the Winter Veil Brawl at Gurubashi! So you don’t have to save up anymore!”  
  
She sat up, her eyes wide as she grinned, “I didn’t know it was the Krakens, I thought they stopped touring!” she said excitedly, “Who are they fighting? I was just saving up because I knew it’d be fun to go, and we MISSED last year!”  
  
“It’s the Worgs,” he grinned, “Classic rivalry match, so we should see some real good moves, right? AND I got us backstage passes, so we can go into the teams locker rooms!”  
  
Leona jumped up as she cheered, near immediately regretting it, then went to sit next to Varotin,“Papa… I think tomorrow we better just do target practice with the lightning and rocks.”  
  
He grinned, “…probably for the best. But at least we have a place for you to work on your earth talking if we can’t make it to where Vonic has some things set up,” he glanced around, “Speaking of… we might want to clean up this mess. Want to try?”  
  
She stared at him with wide eyes as he ruffled her hair, then put her hand on her necklace and closed her eyes, feeling the ground beneath her shift and mend the bits that she had broken for her practice match.

“ _That’s_  my girl.”  
  
Leona blinked open her eyes, swallowing as she saw that the island looked near the same as when they had arrived, “But we…” she wiped her nose, blinking at the blood there, “Papa, the stones just went together…”  
  
“You’re  _listening_  to them, not just hearing them, that’s why,” he said as he lifted her up, “I know it’s hard now, but we’ll work on it. So what do you say? Weekend Training?”  
  
She nodded, then paused, “Papa… do we have provisions?”  
  
“Mama packed those! And I got the pop up shelter from her too!”  
  
“…” Leona stood up, “I think I saw a good place to go fishing Papa, we haven’t done that together in a while.” **  
**  
There was a slight chance that Levi had prepared the provisions instead, but best to not take chances.


	25. Choice and Duty

**Choice and Duty**

“I can’t thank you enough Mira.”  
  
The blood mage took a deep breath, held it for ten seconds, and then exhaled as she smiled to the Priestess, “Argus is no place for children, I would not let you go if you insisted on taking Taladren with you, and I have room here for him. Besides, with my assistant gone to the Library it’s not as if I can do any serious work.”  
  
Leona did not say a word from where she was sitting on the floor with the five year old in question, though Mira sensed that was due more to self-control on her part than anything else.  
  
Raine nodded, clasping her hands in front of her, “I would not go, except the Light…” she paused, “The armies there need my help.”  
  
“Just remember the price the General paid for your return,” Mira frowned, that was  _far_ cattier than she had meant, “Be careful. Things there are much worse than we are told.”  
  
“And that is why I must go,” she smiled, “I will return when it is over.”  
  
Another deep breath, as Mira contemplated different ways to stall her further, and could find none. Raine had already tested her innoculations, her wedding dress was now finished and waiting, and the kitchen was full of loaves of bread that had been baked. She couldn’t even ask for help with medicines, the Priestess had prepared an entire year’s worth, and that was if there was an emergency nearly every day, for her.   
  
And… the Army of Light  _could_ use the healer. There was no denying that truth.  
  
“There’s a chance that you’ll miss Winter’s Veil.”  
  
Raine paled at that, then looked to Leona reading Taladren a book.  
  
Mira waited, knowing that she had almost convinced her.  
  
“I am needed. My son is home here.”  
  
“I went to Argus to deal with my family, you have no reason to go, the battle’s nearly won already,” Mira said in a low voice, knowing Leona caught her words by the twitch in the pre-teen’s ears, but thankfully Taladren had not, “The General brought you back because you are needed  _here_. You  _served_ your time in the Light.”  
  
“A service of Light is never done,” Raine said quietly, “Ladnis and I are needed, and you have much to learn still if you cannot see why.”  
  
“Kit and Taladren need you just as much, if not more!”  
  
Leona was openly staring now, and she and Mira waited for the reaction to that, both expecting the Priestess to slap the blood-mage across the face.

The blow never came, Raine never even raised her hand, though her eyes watered and she quickly shut them.  
  
“Time took that need from them. Whatever it is you fear on Argus Mira… that past that you should not be able to remember… it is because of that I must go,” Raine smiled gently, “If I do not, then that nightmare will be allowed to come here. I am a healer, Ladnis and I are cursed to wander in this new life that the General has given us, only when the wounds are near-forgotten scars can we stop. That is part of the price that we have paid.”  
  
“And you leave your child.”  
  
“When he cannot follow where I go for his own safety, then yes. I leave him with one I know loves him as much as if he were her own,” Raine opened her eyes and leaned up to kiss Mira’s forehead, “With my blessing I leave him in her hands. I will return. The battle is nearly over… but I am needed. I must fulfill my duties.”  
  
Before another argument could be voiced, she was gone, and Mira clenched her fists for a moment, before turning to the children in the living room. Leona was quiet, the book half forgotten in her hands as Taladren played with a castle of diamond and jade and onyx figures she had shaped for him.  
  
“I suppose we had better set up his room properly,” Mira finally said, “I’ll go and clear the study for him.”  
  
“…Mama, what if she…” **  
**  
Mira didn’t answer, just left the room, and Leona took a deep breath as she heard the sobs coming from the study, then glanced to Taladren and placed her fingers on the book again to continue the story.

* * *

Serene had actually come home last night, but she spent the time dusting her apartment and doing some last minute holiday shopping, and waited to return to the laboratory until she was certain Mira was there.  
  
Mostly because she was trying to avoid the Surprise Party she knew her teacher had planned, and the Laboratory was strictly for work. Mira had even taken the last month off, there was no way she was…  
  
The young drake blinked as she opened the door to find the banner and the… she  _really_  hoped that wasn’t a cake… sitting suspiciously in the sitting area for Mira’s clinic, then frowned as she stepped further into the laboratory, throwing on her lab coat and adjusting her glasses before looking for the mess of paperwork…  
  
…which was non-existent.  
  
There was nothing even  _burning_.

“Welcome back Serene,” Mira said quietly as she finished her notations, “Did you finish your work at the Library?”  
  
“I have lesson plans for Zaerathian to look over when he gets a chance, the flying class I’m proposing is currently for advanced students only, as I can only teach it at night, but it should give a good insight to how to pay attention using senses other than sight,” Serene smiled as she stepped to stand across from Mira, “I  _have_  prepared a more academic class for the younger group, I think two courses is a good start for now, but I’ll see what he thinks.”  
  
“I’m glad that you’re back, Raine left for Argus, so Taladren is staying with us,” Mira paused to look at her student, “I’ve… looked into…”  
  
Serene adjusted her glasses, “My sensitivity to light?”  
  
The blood mage nodded, then slid over a folder, “I’m sorry.”  
  
A long moment passed, before she grabbed the folder and opened it, quickly reading the results of the testing inside, her features paling as she did so.  
  
“…Luna is no longer allowed near dragon eggs,” she said as she placed it down.  
  
“We had that rule in place as it is, but I think it should be doubly enforced now,” her teacher agreed, “She may have… odd as it sounds… thought you one of her faeries.”  
  
“Whether she did or not, it doesn’t matter. I’m here now obviously, whatever she did worked,” she tapped her fingers against the desk, “And it means that we have more information for the current project… do you want me to bring my scales here, I… was going to give them to Darnath, but if we need them…”  
  
“No, you’re  _not_ an experiment, and I have the results from your blood already,” Mira took a deep breath, “Dearest…”  
  
“I suspected it,” Serene whispered, “I… just hoped…”  
  
“The good news is that now we know exactly where the sensitivity is, we can make a salve, you can teach that flying class during daylight hours once we figure it out… and ask Aura to make a set of goggles for your dragon form.”  
  
“Is this why you decided against the usual surprise party?”  
  
Mira smiled gently, “You made very clear last year that you did not want another one young lady,” she said, “Leona helped me bake the cake, I figured you just wanted things to be normal today for…”   
  
“Maybe we can have a little party later,” Serene said, “Just dinner with the family?”  
  
Her teacher looked at her in near shock, then her smile broadened, “Dearest… you…”  
  
“I want to have my birthday with my mom and sister,” she took off her glasses and wiped them, wondering why they were so foggy, “And you and Mole have been that for a long time,” she put her glasses back on and adjusted them, “Now to work. Phoenixes?”  
  
“Yes, if you could get the samples please.”  
  
“… you’ll need another assistant if I do start teaching full time again.”  
  
Mira chuckled, “I’m well aware of that dearest, I’ll figure that out later,” she looked at her, “Happy Day of Life Gift.”  
  
“…that phrase is much more fitting now,” Serene smiled, “Luna’s either a genius or insane, and I’m not sure that I care which.”


	26. Assignment

**Assignment**

Neri wasn’t crying, though the small chubby brunette she was hugging was.“I don’t  _want_  to go to Undercity,” another girl said from where she lay on her bunk, “It’s  _creepy_.”  
  
Their voices were hushed, in case the Dark Rangers were still hanging around, which  _shouldn’t_ have been possible… all five of them saw the Forsaken leave the Square after giving their Warden the news of their assignment.  
  
“It’s gonna b'right,” Neri said frowning, “Hedgie, get yerself t'bed, Cole, they allies, their cap'tal…” her voice trailed off and the other four girls peered at her, “I won’t let nuttin’ bad happen t'you, now that there’s a  _promise._ ”  
  
She was the eldest of them. And just like with the group of kids in Sunspire, she slowly gained leadership of the group of girls here.  
  
Hedgie was too quiet, Cole too doubtful, the twins, Jena and Lina were too dependant on each other. All four came from rich households, their parents holding on to the last remnants of nobility left to the Sin'dorei, they never knew a day of hardship until joining the Farstriders.  
  
Neri wondered if they were just lucky or just didn’t  _remember_  the bad months following Arthas’s March.  
  
She couldn’t speak properly, her clothing was nowhere near as fancy as theirs, and all of it was homemade, but…  
  
 _Leona would say it’s cause I’m a natural leader.  
_  
The dolphin on her necklace felt warm and Neri touched it quietly,  _Wish you were here ‘Ona, you’d know just what to do.  
_  
 _“How come you don’t have your accent in your head?”  
_  
“GOR!”  
  
The other four girls stared at Neri’s outburst and she covered her mouth, “Gor! It’s s'late! Git t'bed 'fore the Warden catches us!” she helped Hedgie to hers, then made sure the others were all asleep before climbing up to her bunk and clasping her hand around her dolphin.  
  
 _'Ona, that you?  
_  
 _“Of course… Neri! We talked like this before!”  
_  
 _Oh right. You kissed Talah yet?  
_  
 _“…Dolphin told Opal you had something_  important _to tell me.”  
_  
 _Don’t get y'knickers in a knot!_ Neri frowned, tracing the dolphin,  _We graduated the first tier for the Farstriders, our squad gets our defensive assignment now.  
_  
 _“That’s… good, isn’t it? It’s like the apprenticeship, and they generally put the greenest squads in pretty safe places.”  
_  
 _We’re going to Undercity.  
_  
Leona didn’t say anything for a long moment, and Neri chewed her bottom lip. She was  _not_  going to cry now after holding it in for the other four.  
  


_“…It’s got some pretty sizable defenses, and I don’t see the Alliance attacking it, I mean, they would have before now, right?”_

_Right.  
_  
She could hear it in Leona’s voice, she was just as uneasy as she was, _and probably about to cry…  
_  
 _“I am_ not _. I’m thinking… can you run away?”  
_  
 _I can’t leave the others.  
_  
 _“…have you told Uncle Bara yet?”  
_  
Neri frowned, _I’m going to write him a letter if I don’t see him soon. We get some time off before we report, so I’m hoping he’s home.  
_  
 _“I’ll meet you there, I just did something with Possum that might work for Dolphin. And I need to visit Uncles anyways.”  
_  
She chuckled,  _Maybe Gwydie and I can get a charm from the Marketplace that’d protect all of us.  
_  
 _“Maybe. See you soon Neri… and it’s okay if you cry y'know.”  
_  
She smiled,  _You go ahead and do all the crying for me 'Ona. Night.  
_  
 _“Night.”_ ** _  
_**  
It would be a long time before Neri fell asleep, all sorts of worries running through her heads.  
  
 _What t'hell do the Dark Rangers even want?_  
  
Her sobs were quiet and there were no tears with them, she knew better than to cry out loud where others could hear. It was much easier for the monsters to find you then.

She just hoped that she had been quiet enough to miss them altogether.


	27. Isle of Misfit Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Feast of Winter Veil, Leona has a very strange dream...   
> Includes Udon the Mistletoe Noodle Dragon!

**Isle of Misfit Toys**

Udon was taking his new role of Mistletoe Bearer very seriously.  
  
It took a bit of testing at first, but getting Leona a cheek kiss from Talah the first time he flopped his tail on her, then the next morning a big hug from Varotin and another cheek kiss the next time he tried it.  
  
This  _clearly_  needed another subject.  
  
The little cloud hatchling was thinking on this as he rode Leona’s shoulder back from her morning practice, and spied Aura tinkering at the kitchen table with some toy he was building for the rookery.  
  
He quickly floated over and landed on the blue’s head, holding up the mistletoe proudly and chirped happily as it worked! Serene leaned down and gave Aura a kiss as she passed by.  
  
ANOTHER SUBJECT!   
  
He spied Mira leaving the sewing room and rushed to float over her head, barely landing when Varotin tackled the blood mage and carried her off to the bedroom.  
  
Apparently this had odd results with some people.  
  
“…Come on Udon,” Leona called, “My parents are being weird again.”  
  
Weird? Was that his fault?  
  
Did kissing lead to weird?!?  
  
HE MUST TEST THIS MORE.  
  
He chirped as he followed Leona out, looking for more subjects to put this Strange Kissing Plant over.  
  


* * *

It was a lovely night of Winter Veil and Leona, after having had a very long and very strange day of random kissing incidents, decided to go back to the Rookery, where things promised at the very least, to be not  _as_  weird as elsewhere.  
  
The incident that morning she could blame purely on Nedri.  
  
Granted she was going to go even if things weren’t odd. She had promised Talah that she’d help his dads out, and it was  _always_  busy at the Rookery.  
  
It was story time when she came in, so she and Udon just sat near the back of the group sitting around the troll reading to them and taking a mug of hot cocoa from Zaer that she sipped on, not recognizing the story of Metzen, though she did know about the reindeer the Greench kept stealing, she and Papa had just rescued him a few days ago.  
  
Yawning she placed the drink down and wondered when a blanket was gently placed on her, and before she even fell asleep she was lifted up and carried to the nest designated as hers. 

“Leona wake up!”   
  
She blinked awake at the squeaky voice to see her stuffed elek and stuffed mole looking at her, “Wha…?”

“The Greench is after us!” Opal cried from her neck, and she blinked at the voice being outside her head, “What do we do?!”  
  
“Uh…” she looked behind her, “Dottie, get the oars,” the elek nodded and looked around.  
  
“We’re on a bit of ice Leona!”  
  
“Use my wooden swords,” she opened her bag, pulling out the practice blades and handing one to the elek and another to the mole, “Alright, you two work in tandem, Opal, how bad is it…” she turned to look at the shore, blinking at the giant yeti yelling at them, “…that’s bad…”  
  
“Where do we go?”  
  
She glanced over at the mole, “Er… not sure Vari… I guess…” she sat down and looked up at the sky,“Well, let’s see where this current leads us, ‘cause I can’t recognize any of those,” she looked down at her medallion, “Opal, you’ve got any ideas?”  
  
“No…”  
  
“Oh! Leona!” she looked to Dottie, “I know a place! Since Vari and I can put in a good word for you, maybe he’ll let you in too!”  
  
“But she’s not a toy Dots…”  
  
“She  _is_  a mis-fit!” the elek said happily, “I’m sure the King will let her in!”  
  
Leona blinked in confusion and just looked up at the stars, “…I wonder why I can’t recognize a single one… the Greench is on Azeroth though, so it should be…”  
  
“I can’t contact any of the others either, and I always could, no matter  _where_  they were,” Opal said glumly, “It’s like a wall around us.”  
  
“It’s going to be just right!” Dottie said happily, “Vari and I know the way to it, and since we’re lost, that makes it  _that_  much easier.”  
  
Leona only took a deep breath as the two stuffed animals rowed the ice sheet towards the horizon.  
  
“I can’t hear any stones either Opal,” she said glumly, “Not even the ones below us.”  
  


* * *

_She was being carried and hearing shushed familiar voices she couldn’t quite place, “…normally I’d let her…”  
  
“…place her down here, it looks like…”  
  
“Shh… it’s alright, we’ve got you.”_  
  
Leona snapped awake after being splashed with a bit of cold water and frowned, rubbing her eyes and wondering how she let herself fall asleep in these conditions.  
  
“LAND HO!” Dottie called from her head, then bounced, “Told you we could find it Vari!”  
  
The mole didn’t say anything, and Leona only stared at the island they were floating towards, “It… looks like Atlas, only… everything’s glittery and shining…” she frowned, “Where’s the… the  _green_? The trees and all the plants that Jack…”  
  
“It’s  _not_  Atlas,” Vari pointed out, “It’s the Island of Mis-Fit Toys,” there was a roar and all three looked up, “See, that’s the King coming home from his search for lost and abandoned toys.”  
  
Leona blinked at the flying lion heading towards the island, then gasped as the ice hit something and she grabbed the two stuffed animals before they fell in the ocean, “Rocks?”  
  
“I didn’t hear them at all!” Opal cried, “I think it’s…”  
  
“Ice!” Leona gasped, grabbing one of the wooden swords and rowing them away from the spikes jutting from the ocean, “Vari, does the island have any defenses that we may need to know about?!?”  
  
“Not for us! Dottie! That’s why I told you it wouldn’t work!” the mole screamed and hid in Leona’s shirt.  
  
“Don’t let us drown Leona!” the elek cried as she grabbed Leona’s head, “I’m too PRETTY!”  
  
The girl frowned, grabbing her other sword and pushing off the ice with that and using the first to steer away, “Opal, try to call the others, get Tiger or Lotus, I need to…” a large wave interrupted that thought and she struggled to keep them afloat, failing miserably and falling into the freezing cold…  
  
 _“Keep that pumping,” she heard a woman order, only vaguely recognizing it, more wondering why there was so much pain, “It’s a common thing, but I was hoping that we would have some more time before someone actually…”  
_  
Darkness and water overtook her then and she was falling into freezing cold before she was grabbed and pulled up, gasping as she hit the surface, taking in big gulps of air as her back was patted.   
  
“There. Breathe deep, safe now,” a gruff voice said and she frowned at recognizing it, then rolled over to look up at the large… teddy bear wearing armor?  
  
A panda teddy bear it looked like, and she frowned, a faint glimmer of recognition at him, “… _Zaer?_ ”  
  
 _It couldn’t be.  
_  
“Yes?” he helped her stand up, as Dottie and Vari peeked out from her clothing.  
  
“We made it!” they cried as they went to dance together.  
  
Leona just looked confused, “Sir… is… this really a place where lost toys…?”  
  
“Lost and unwanted,” he nodded, “Are you…?”  
  
She shook her head, “I’m lost, but I’m not unwanted, I’ve got to get home.”  
  
He nodded, then beckoned for her to follow him as he walked further into the island, “The King can help,” he said quietly.  
  
“That flying lion?” she chased after him, “He can fly me back, right?”  
  
“King Moonlight will return you,” he said and she frowned, something about  _that_  was familiar too, but she couldn’t place why, “Come on.”  
  
She glanced down at her stuffed animals and they both shrugged. Sighing, she bent down to pick them up and looked around at the eerily familiar yet completely different surroundings.  
  
They were heading towards where the Rookery would be, except it looked more like a play castle, and the island was getting progressively busier as they walked closer.  
  
Leona didn’t mean to stare.  
  
But there were so many toys!  
  
There were flying ones and rolling ones and ones that slinked and they were all going towards the Zaer-Bear and cheering and chittering happily as he walked through, speaking quietly to them.  
  
“…they’re the whelplings,” she realized with wide eyes, “But… toys,” she looked down at Dottie and Vari, “Am  _I_  a toy?” she whispered urgently.  
  
“No, you’re still you,” Vari said quietly, “Your tail and wings are out.”  
  
“And you’ve got some scales showing,” Dottie added, “But still Leona!”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Opal added, “It’s not even the weirdest thing happening today… I still can’t reach anyone.”  
  
Bright red she ran towards Zaer-Bear, “Sir… do you watch over all the toys here?”  
  
“He just watches over the young ones newly abandoned Dearest,” a voice said, and she looked to see a porcelain doll that had, judging by the cracks in the skin not covered by her clothing, been broken and repaired several times.  
  
 _And she sounds just like Mama.  
_  
Suddenly being half-dragon all of a sudden didn’t seem like that big a deal and she knelt down to her.  
  
“We all help out,” the doll said gently, “Dearest, you’re not a toy.”  
  
“I’m just lost,” Leona promised, “The Greench chased…” she frowned, she couldn’t remember how she got to the ice,  “Zaer-Bear said the King could help me?”  
  
“Oh? Then perhaps he can, do you have someone that loves you?” the doll seemed to smile, though the expression didn’t change, “Dearest, that’s wonderful. Many toys here are here because no one does. We’re not useful or beautiful once broken too many times, or were built too different.”  
  
“I like all of you,” Leona said as she stood and looked around, “This place is amazing…a little strange, but it’s fun.”  
  
The Mira-doll nodded, taking her hand, “Come along, I’m certain that Zaer is finding someone to guide you to the King’s castle, he can’t leave the Nursery for very long, but let’s get you in some warm things,” she led them into the main room, where a great many more toys were squawking for attention from the Teddy-Knight.  
  
And a wonderful smell that made Leona’s stomach rumble, and she tried to ignore it as she went to change into the clean dry clothes the Mira-doll gave her, scrunching her nose in thought as she came back out into the main area.  
  
 _Cookies? Why would toys need cookies?  
_  
“This is sure to work!” she heard another voice she vaguely recognized and blinked as someone popped out of a cabinet with a plateful, “Try one!” he said happily to Leona as he held up a tray, “Greatfather Winter will  _have_  to come get these toys and take them now!”  
  
She chewed her bottom lip and took one off the tray, “Flynn?” she asked as she nibbled on it, then blinked, he had completely disappeared.  
  
Zaer had reappeared though and she stuffed the whole cookie in her mouth as she looked to see what he had to say.  
  
“The King is waiting.”  
  
She swallowed and nodded, collecting up Dottie and Vari, “Er… just up towards…” she frowned, “That’s where Jack and Dar’s house would be…”  
  
 _…well that makes sense considering everything else.  
_  
“Hey! Take some more cookies!” Flynn popped out of an empty can on the table this time, “And be careful, there’s a few grumpy toys on the island… but they just want to be played with!”  
  
“I hope that you’re able to return safely,” the Mira-doll said, “Be careful dearest, the King’s such a playful child, but he should be able to set things right.” **  
**  
Leona smiled and put the box of cookies Flynn gave her into one of her bag’s pockets and waved at the Not-Rookery as the very confused girl traveled more deeply into the island.  
  


* * *

“This is weird…” Leona frowned, “I’d have already run the entire island by now, how come we’re not getting any closer to the Castle?”  
  
They had been walking for a few hours when she stopped them at a crossroads to ask that, and Dottie and Vari both shrugged, “At least it’s green here a little?”  
  
She scrunched her nose at the signs, “Pirate’s Bay… Dinosaur Town… Lunar Base…” she brightened, “Oh! Here we go, King’s Castle is that path,” she pointed, then looked in the direction, “…into the scary dark forest.”  
  
“Couldn’t we just go get a ship from Pirate’s Bay?” Dottie asked as she hugged Vari.  
  
“Zaer-Bear didn’t give that as an option, and we may not be able to sail back,” Leona pointed out, “We… just need a guide…”  
  
None of them saw the green mistletoe snaking towards them until a loud chirp and all three jumped, whirling around to see the… wreath dragon happily floating there.  
  
“Hey, you look a little like Udon,” Leona said brightly, “Do you know the way through here?”  
  
The noodle wreath bobbed his head happily and twirled around her, and she smiled, “Alright, we have a guide… sort of… and I know how to fight anything that could be hiding in there, we’ll be fine.”  
  
Dottie and Vari looked at each other warily, then at her and the noodle.  
  
“Something about this…” the mole started, then stopped as Leona puffed out her cheeks, “…nevermind…”  
  
“Come on,” she said as she took out her swords, “We aren’t getting anywhere just standing around, right?” she knelt down to let them climb into her bag, “Okay… lead the way please.”  
  
He chirped and went forward and Leona took a breath and followed, and they walked in silence for another few moments before coming across a tiny but happy looking cottage next to a creek.  
  
“Maybe they have more directions?” Vari asked from inside the pack, and Leona chewed the inside of her cheek and knelt down to the door and gave a slight knock.  
  
“Go away, I’m busy.”  
  
 _Lyren?  
_  
“Sir… I was wondering if you could give me some information?”  
  
“…” the door opened and a rag doll looked up at her, “You’re not a toy.”  
  
Leona shook her head, “I just wanted to make sure I was going the right way, I was told that King Moonlight could…” she gasped as he suddenly burst into flames and someone from inside the cabin extinguished him, “…send me home…?”  
  
He coughed as he wiped the ashes off, “Whoever thought of stuffing me with phoenix feathers…” he muttered, then glared at her, “You’re going the right way, but it’s too dangerous for a little girl to be traveling by herself.”  
  
“We’re traveling with her!” Dottie exclaimed.  
  
He looked at the elephant and the mole, then up at the noodle-wreath and went inside and slammed the door.  
  
Leona knocked on it again, “Sir, what dangers? Isn’t this a place for mis-fit toys?”  
  
The door flung open and post it notes were tossed at her, “Read it for yourself! Go back to the Nursery where it’s safe and forget about getting to that castle!” he yelled, bursting into flames again, and she fell back to her bottom, eyes wide at him, “This is no place for a little girl! NOT ALL TOYS ARE FOR CHILDREN!”  
  
A little drone came out to extinguish him and he huffed up, about to yell more when he heard the sniffle.  
  
“Don’t do that…”  
  
“But I have to get home!” she cried, “Everyone’s probably going crazy looking for me right now, and I promised not to worry them anymore… and…”  
  
“Stop… please stop…” he leaned over and patted her arm, “…look… just…there’s a safer way than the forest, alright, there’s a field of flowers nearby, just… go through there.”  
  
“Really?” Dottie asked.  
Leona rubbed her eyes, “…are you sure…?”  
  
“Absolutely…” he went to pick up his notes, “It’s just about a hundred yards that way, the castle is right past it. And no dangerous killing toys that would take off your head. They can’t stand the place for some reason.”  
  
“Oh thank you, thank you!” she hugged him and he huffed as she kissed his cheek, “Sorry I worried you Mr. Lyren!”  
  
He didn’t answer as he went back into his cottage, and she gathered up the stuffed animals and left, about five minutes before he ran out, “WAIT! NO! WAIT!” he exploded into flames again and he looked in horror at the drone that put him out, “We’ve got to get her help! She BREATHES!”

* * *

“There it is!” Dottie yelled, and she and Vari ran forward, through the field of pinkish purple flowers,“Come on Leona!”  
  
The castle was just beyond the field and Leona started to step forward, and then gasped and knelt over.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Opal cried.  
  
 _Why was there so much pain?  
_  
 _“…She’s shifting!”  
  
“Stop the pump…freeze…”  
  
“But…”  
  
_ _“…do as I say, too much… risk… we have to…”_  
  
The voices were getting weaker, her memories of who they belonged to nearly gone, and she glanced back up, not seeing her stuffed animals anymore, but she did see a tall figure.  
  
One she  _did_  remember, one that caused her to step back and run, run far away from there, far away from  _him_.  
  
Opal was yelling at her as she ran into the forest, ignoring  the trees and limbs hitting her as she went deeper in, at some point changing fully into her dragon self, but she couldn’t say when and burrowing under a root to hide.  
  
Thunder clapped overhead and it started to rain, and she shivered, blinking when a blanket was dropped over her and she looked to see the Udon-Wreath chirping as it wrapped around her.   
  
“…We lost Dottie and Vari…” Opal pointed out.  
  
“I know…” Leona  took a deep breath, trying hard to not cry, “I… There was something about those flowers, that field. I hope they made it alright.”  
  
She couldn’t forgive herself. Some protector she was, turning and running…  
  
Thunder crashed over head and she dove under the blanket.  
 _  
Why was I scared so badly of flowers! And that person in them!  
_  
Who was he? She couldn’t even remember… and she gasped in horror, grabbing her pendant, “Opal… what’s my name?”  
  
There wasn’t any answer.  
  
“Opal!?” she shook her necklace, “Please!”  
The mistletoe wreath-dragon chirped at her and she looked at him, wondering why he was so familiar.  
  
No, there’s something I can’t forget! I have to…  
  
Another clap of thunder and she covered her head and then looked up to find herself alone, the wreath had gone, and the little dragon hid and cried in the rain.  
  
 _“Stupid beach ball.”  
_  
That made her stop and she looked up to see who had said that,  _Why is he important?_  
  
She sniffed around, hearing singing now, and she stepped out from the tree roots, swallowing as she paused, trying to sense anything familiar in the darkness.  
  
The singing was getting louder, and it was familiar, though she couldn’t say why, a song she had heard long ago, and she followed that, trying her best not to scream at the thunder overhead or to run and hide again.  
  
 _I… have to go forward. I can’t save them if I don’t.  
_  
Save who? She couldn’t even remember who she was.  
  
 _There’s something I have to remember though!  
_  
She gasped at the thunder, covering her head for a moment, then inched forward, going towards the soft singing, then stopped when it vanished and she lifted her head, trying to hear…  
  
“You don’t belong here.”  
  
She turned towards the voice, trying to figure out  _why_  it was so familiar, “…I don’t know where I belong…”  
  
“You told my people you were trying to get home, did you forget already?” he paused, “It may be too late, but you’re still here. You haven’t been claimed yet.”  
  
“Claimed by who?”  
  
She yelped as there was a jump beside her and a loud roar, and covered her face at it, “You’re still only lost. Open your eyes, you will be where you are supposed to be. No one takes any on my island.”   
  
She had an argument, was going to tell him that she was blind, but other voices sounded then, ones with that vague familiarity that she couldn’t place.  
  
 _“Leona!”  
_  
She blinked awake, finding herself in the clinic Mira had setup, laying in a bed with needles and liquids pumping into her, and very confused by the amount of people around her.  
  
“…She’s awake!” suddenly she was in a careful hug as Varotin grabbed her and Mira checked her vitals.  
  
“Zaer brought you here,” she said quietly, “Dearest, you had a fever and then it seemed that your appendix had burst. Congratulations, you’re the first dragon I operated on for that.”  
  
Leona looked around, her mind clearing up a bit, and then frowning, “I had the strangest dream…” she whispered, “And… until the end…”  
  
Opal said something to her then and she just quieted down and held onto Varotin, “I forgot everyone.”  
  
“It’s alright now, you’ll just have to make more memories so there’s no way you can forget,” he said cheerfully, “Hey, Winter’s Veil isn’t over yet! Mama says now that you’re up…”  
  
“Not for twelve hours, and she’s not to do any training dearest, not for six weeks at least.”  
  
“… alright, we’ll wait to open presents until tomorrow morning… and I guess we can do the listening to the stones for training instead. It won’t open your stitches.” **  
**  
Leona frowned, wincing as a particularly loud scream came from Argus overhead, and she glanced up, wondering if Talah had gotten back yet.  
  
 _So much for me being his back-up._


	28. Gemstone's Notes- After Surgery

**Gemstone's Notes- After Surgery**

_Since I can’t do much right now except for walk, I’m going to try and plan out a few things. Serene gave me a few sea charts and I’m looking at the best places to raise an island now._  
  
I’d have to be careful to just do it where there are natural volcanoes,  since just piling up stones will cause issues later on. I should ask Flynn if he owns just to the coast or further out, there’s a good one about three nautical miles from his estate. If I do a bit at a time, then it shouldn’t mess up things too much.  
  
I’m pretty sure I’ll get into a lot of trouble if I cause a riptide that ends up destroying his house. 

_Talah and I talked a bit through Opal and Opossum, and we’re not going to protect each other anymore… at least not like we have been, making stupid deals to keep the other safe. We’re partners, so it’s about time we acted like it._  
  
I don’t trust Hidden anyways. Who knows what he really has planned.  
  
…I guess I’m not an operative anymore though. And it’s not like I’m an apprentice rigger anymore either, I haven’t even seen Uncle Rizzy since the Temple.  
  
 **I miss him.  
**  
I’m still sailing the outrigger Papa built for me, so it’s not like I’m out of practice. But I’m not sure what to do now.  
  
Lyren will probably be perfectly happy if I just did odd jobs around the Faire until I’m twenty-five, I’m pretty sure me and Talah and Haidee going on relic hunts gives him ulcers.   
  
Course the last one was a yeti hunt… and he wasn’t even there, it was this nice paladin lady that sorta smells like him and that really hyper demon hunter lady… and Mr. Brom and Flynn and Zaer…  
  
I know I can’t help Mama out in the clinic. She and Bat get too mad scientist-y for my tastes.   
  
And travelling with Papa is fun… but, it seems really lonely too. It’s like he’s running from something, and he’s always lost.  
  
And I definitely don’t want to be stuck in a cave with Uncle Vonic.  
  
Talah and I talked about there maybe being an Order of Dragonsworn. Zaer would know, we could both be Dragon Knights. I might even get Papa to stick around Atlas a bit longer if we get one started.  
  
 **Just because I’m a dragon doesn’t mean I can’t be a knight!**  
  
And I could be Papa’s squire, which would make him really happy. I think he was alright with me being a pirate, but the idea of assassination doesn’t sit well with him.  
  
…I need to study strategy more.  
  
…I also need to make sure Papa and Mama don’t read the overly gushy books on knights. They’ll get weirder.  
  
Mama says she’s planning the wedding to be on my birthday, which I like… but that since I don’t have ceremonial armor, I have to wear a dress.   
  
I wonder how quick I can get ceremonial armor…  
  
I need to remember to let Haidee know, she’ll go anywhere that has cake.   
Hopefully Serene doesn’t let Mama attempt to make her own.  
  
And I need to call Neri on Dolphin. Maybe Mama will let me go watch the New Year fireworks in Undercity with her.  
  
I hope I get these stitches out soon, and back to regular training. Mama says she’ll take them out Monday, but it’ll be a couple of weeks before I can go back to my normal routine and just to keep walking and taking it easy and taking the pain medicine.  
  
 **Gah I’m so boooooooored.  
**  
-L.O.

 


	29. Scheduling

**Scheduling**

Mira frowned as she undid the seal on the door, walking into the small room and placing the vial next to a pile of black dragon scales and white teeth.  
 **  
**“…are you seriously saving Leona’s appendix?” Serene asked as she peered in, “That might be taking the whole tooth and scale fairy a bit far.”  
  
“Old magic,” Mira frowned, “With our current enemies, it may be best to not take chances. Anything that was once a part of her I need to keep here.”

Her student nodded and stepped back as the blood mage came out and resealed the door, “…out of morbid curiosity, how much does the tooth and scale fairy leave for an appendix?”  
  
“Three books and a new set of goggles that I need to commission for her,”Mira sighed, “The books I at least have in my ‘Reward,’ pile, luckily when she was in Sunspire she gave me plenty of time to build that up,” she paused, “…I feel like I’m forgetting something…”   
  
“Your upcoming wedding for one. You have less than a month if you wanted to do it on Leona’s birthday,” Serene adjusted her glasses and took out a notebook, “Next week we have to give check-ups in the Rookery, this week we’re still working on blood tests… I have a footnote here about Arion’s blood?” Mira nodded and her student checked if off, going on to the next item, “Genetic or corruption testing?”  
  
“Both, he’s still expressing worry over his family and their fate. Granted he knows they’re dead, but we may be able to ascertain where their graves are to give him some closure,” she sat down, “His grandmother we know, he told me that much, but his elder brother disappeared some time before the Cataclysm even began.”  
  
“…so we’re going to search for a dead black dragon…” her student sighed, “That won’t be difficult at all, no… alright, other than that, we’re doing more testing on the phoenixes, and somehow tracking…” her eyes widened, “ _Why_ are we bringing Luna here?”  
  
“A simple check. And we’re not, I’m going to her.”  
  
“Put her in charge of flowers, that’ll save us some trouble,” Serene wrote another note, “In the midst of regular clinic hours, laboratory testing, and being on call for emergency surgeries, I have no idea how you’re getting a wedding done.”  
  
“The dress is ready and Varotin is anchored for once,” Mira shrugged, “By the time Leona’s birthday comes, everything else will fall into place.”  
  
“…because I’m the one keeping track,” Serene sighed, “Alright, today we have Leona’s release from the clinic… by the way, she snuck out this morning.”  
  
“I’m well aware, she was getting bored laying in that bed.”  
  
“And after that we are free to put in actual thought to this wedding. All the blood tests can wait until tomorrow.”  
  
Mira blinked, “…Oh… this custom is rather meticulous isn’t it?”  
  
“You wanted a big ceremony to fully experience the mortal customs,”Serene pointed out.


	30. Tiny Temple and Fishing Prize

**Tiny Temple and Fishing Prize**

It was early morning and Leona was by herself on the beach of Darkmoon Isle, a fishing rod by her side as she sat and called stones.

It had been training since she was still recovering from her surgery, and she had an idea now of what to do in the far off future when she did activate that underwater volcano and create her island.

Talah would need a safe place… A safe  _familiar_  place.

The stones rolled quietly to her… Not very many, but she could only could call a few at a time anyways, and she opened her bag and poured more out on the sand. The stacking she did manually, running her fingers against every imperfection in the rocks and noting where she’d have to use sand… what could be moved and melded… where the stone was already perfect. She was careful, arranging them all in the layout she remembered before closing her eyes again.

This time she used a bit more power, taking her time about it.

When she opened them to look at her work, she smiled.

Hidden would never be able to find this one. Flynn wouldn’t allow him that close to his estate. And once she asked Jack to help her grow trees…

Leona frowned.

_How_   _far_   _off_   _would_   _this_   _be_   _anyways_?

Her temple was small now. Very small. It was a perfect replica… Except for training dummies and weapons… But the structures were no taller than her hand.

Unconsciously, her cheeks puffed out.

How long until she could make the real thing?

It wasn’t like Talah needed it right now, but…

Leona sighed.

Nothing to do but keep practicing. She’d make that place that only they knew one day.

* * *

Leona was at the fishing prize booth with a few basketfuls of the darkmoon daggermaw when Neri finally caught up to her, the taller girl showing her worry by just grabbing the smaller in a hug,“‘Ona, I was s'worried 'bout ya!”  
  
“I’m fine Neri, Mama said there wasn’t any issue and it happens all the time,” the red head grinned at her friend, “Hey! Come on this treasure hunt with me! I’ve been fishing all week to earn enough!” Neri nodded and helped her pile the baskets up on the deck, as Leona happily asked for her prize.

“You spent a whole week pickin’ up trash and fishin’?”  
  
“I enjoyed it,” Leona said as she read the map, “Oh! I know where the first clue is! Come on!”

The next few hours were spent with the two girls running back and forth across the Faire, following the clues to the tent behind the main stage, then to the sandbox for the little kids, then to the basilisk pen.

Neri started having a bad feeling when she saw how easily Leona was solving the riddles, but kept her mouth closed while the shorter girl carefully moved the clue from beside the stone worker then read that note.  
  
“The signs up at the path! I think I know which one this is! This is fun, right?”  
  
Besides, Neri had to agree with her there, “Wot’s it say?” she asked when Leona unearthed the last clue from beneath the banner with the praying man.   
  
“It says it’s near a ship with a sail the color of Mr. Silas’s…” her eyes widened, “The shipwreck off the northwest beach! Feel like swimming?”  
  
“…I can’t, 'member?”  
  
Leona giggled, “I’ll get it then, you just sit pretty!”   
  
Neri hugged her knees as she was left with Leona’s bag and clothes and waited on her to come back from diving into the ocean and blinked at the small crate that her friend had when she did return, “That’s t'treasure?”  
  
“It’s light too,” Leona said as she put it down and grabbed a towel to dry off, “Let’s see what’s inside!” she went to her bag to rummage in and get her dagger, using it to pry open the top, happily talking on her communicator about what she found.  
  
Both girls leaned forward as she opened up, then just stared.  
  
“All  _tha’_  for some tickets?”   
  
“…apparently,” Leona reached in, “A…and two bottles of that defense potion for kids. The one they sell with the wooden swords so that they won’t get bruised up as bad.”  
  
“D'you even have wooden swords anymore?”  
  
“…I guess since it was a fishing prize…”  
  
Both flopped back onto the sand and sighed loudly before bursting into laughter, “I swear 'Ona, only  _you_ would get so 'cited 'bout a fake treasure hunt!”  
  
“It was fun! You had fun too!”  
  
“Tha’s a lot of tickets at least? Wot y'gonna get?”  
  
Leona scrunched her nose up in thought, “Hey, what were you telling me that your squad did?”  
  
Neri held up her hand to show off the woven bit on her wrist, “Friendship bracelets, we made them w'old scraps of fabric and bowstring. Show we’re all sisters and all tha’.”  
  
“I think the prize booth had something like that, and I can make it better. I remember seeing…”she rubbed her hair more so she could get dried off, “Come on, I’ve got an…” she blinked at the sudden laughter, “ _What?_ ”  
  
“Your HAIR,” the taller girl pointed, “It POOFED.”  
  
“Mr. Mavas’s potion washed out!” Leona puffed out her cheeks, “So… You’re talking better!”

“I’ve been takin’ lessons,” she stood up, “Come on, I’ve got a cute dry outfit f'you, and I’ll fix y'hair up  _right_  pretty, and then we can go to t'prize booth.”  
  
“I’ve got to check on Ms. Luna’s egg anyways, I left it with Udon at the tent.”


	31. Phoenixes and Departure

**Phoenixes and Departure**

_“But why did she have to grow up and get married and have a kid? Why couldn’t she just go after him herself when he didn’t come? Didn’t she get worried that he was in trouble?”_

_“Leona… Wendy grew up,” Serene chewed the inside of her cheek, choosing her next words very carefully, “…Sometimes you leave people behind.”  
  
“And that’s alright? Being forgotten like that?”  
  
“…no, but… it’s what grown ups sometimes deal with,” Serene chuckled at the young child’s puffed out cheeks, “Alright, I’ll come up with a better ending of this one for you.”  
  
“Good. Wendy goes and rescues Peter from…” Leona scrunched her nose in thought, “Er… A dragon appears in Neverland, and the pirates attack him and Peter goes to stop them and gets captured.”  
  
Serene nodded and started writing, “How about a regiment of knights come chasing the dragon. There’s a lack of castles in Neverland.”  
  
Leona nodded and the two spent the rest of that night plotting how Wendy could go and save Peter and neither could forget each other, and Jane was a child they rescued and raised, and the pirates all started following them and they sailed across the seas and the skies with their new dragon friend._  
  
The red-head yawned as she woke up for her morning training, frowning at the memory from a few years ago and wondering why she thought of that now.  
  
 _It wasn’t even that good a fake ending. And I never read the book again because it was too sad.  
_  
 _Is it because of what Uncle Rizzy said about Medallion and Talah?  
_  
She puffed her cheeks out and started to comb and straighten her hair before putting the oil into it, “Did she get mad at him because he died? But… that makes no sense, she should have known…”  
  
The girl paused, she got mad when Talah died. Leona knew she’d get mad  _every time_ he died.

_Never at him though!  
_  
Leona was half-tempted to not wait on Uncle Rizzy and go and find the beach house that Deedee was talking about on her own. She really wanted to meet Medallion and see for herself what sort of person she was.  
  
 _Was she Talah’s best friend once too?  
_  
 _Why couldn’t she wait!?!  
_  
A thump interrupted her train of thought and she turned to see her bag flop over and open as a dark purple egg rolled out, “Oh! Ms. Luna!” she grabbed it and hugged it close to her, “It’s alright, I promise. I’m taking you to Uncle Terry like Mama said right after we’re done here.”  
  
She hoped that Haidee and Talah would come visit her so she could show them the egg first. Ms. Raine was crying when she and Mama talked and she didn’t hear what about.  
  
 _But Ms. Luna will be alright. Whatever happened is over.  
_  
 _And everyone involved will forget about it. Forget her.  
_  
Leona puffed out her cheeks, “It’s not fair.”  
  
...she'd just have to make sure that she never forgot. No matter what.  
  
The little dragon sighed wearily. It was almost time for the Faire to be over, and then she'll take Ms. Luna to Uncle Terry and get ready to go on her trip with Uncle Rizzy.  
  
She could worry about all of this _much_ later...  
  


* * *

Mira glanced up as Leona came through the living area with her bag, “You packed everything you need?”   
  
“I think so… I have a few changes of clothes and all my weapons…. snacks for Udon… a few books,” the girl opened her bag and looked around a moment, “I don’t think I’ll run into any fighting, we’re just going to see some old friends of Uncle’s.”  
  
The usual alarms that should have been ringing with that statement didn’t sound, though Mira did frown a bit, thinking that there was something she should ask…  
    
 _I spoke with Rizzy last night. He didn’t seem to think that there would be any issues, so long as no one found out she was a dragon. Udon won’t attract too much attention, he’s a part of her acts at Darkmoon.  
_  
“Let me give you a check up before you go,” Mira smiled, “Let’s see if we can get you back to your normal routine… gently at first, don’t go in full plate for the entire session.”  
  
There was only the slightest of groans, but the promise of going back to the insane morning routine Varotin and Leona did.  
  
The blood-mage sighed as she examined her daughters wound and took her vitals, she understood the need to fight and to practice, but the  _running_ … she lasted a half mile before having to be carried back home by her fiance once… and Leona and her father  _still_  ran the entire rest of their laps.  
  
“You’re good. This has healed nicely. You can go back to the weighted clothing at least for now, but still no heavy armor until you get your strength back up,” Mira paused, “You can start training back on the swords. Take it easy obviously, don’t rush it.”  
  
“GREAT! I’ll tell Papa by the time I get back I’ll be more than ready to face him on the island again!”  
  
Mira smiled, “Have fun with your Uncle. Just be sure to be back…”  
  
“… on the twenty-fourth?” Leona giggled, “Is that why I’m allowed to go?”  
  
Her mother ruffled her hair, “Yes. That and I do trust him to ensure your safety at least. Now have fun, I know you missed your rigging lessons,”  _please let these be sailing friends and not the other sort,_  “And about dinner time on your birthday. It’ll be all set then.”  
  
The girl smiled, “Thanks Mama. Nothing too lacey. Please?”  
  
“No, your dress is simple, I promise.”  
  
 _“DRESS?!?”_  
  
Mira smiled, “Go have fun dearest, call us if you run into any trouble.”


	32. Birthday Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this section of story! To be continued in Dragon Heart!

**Birthday Preparations**

Udon was helping. The little cloud serpent hatchling was floating up and hanging lanterns, streamers, balloons… anything Serene was directing him to.

He had been sad that he couldn’t go with Leona on her Special Trip…but he was having fun snagging cookies and other treats. Until Serene told him this was for Leona’s hatch-day and wrangled him into working here.

That meant cake! And more shinies!

And games!

He paused, should he get her a present?

…decorating the apartment wouldn’t count, would it…

He chirped in despair and flew past Serene back outside. He had to find something shining and perfect!

He was a good noodle! Leona told him he was the best noodle!

He’d get the best present, then finish hanging the decorations,  _then_  get more treats!

* * *

 

  
It was far simpler than anything else she designed. It was just a simple dress, clean lines, no frills, a skirt that was full enough to offer full movement and short enough to stay out of the way, and a blouse that only had the barest of puff in the sleeves.

Add to that, she kept a careful eye on color. The top was a dark pink, the skirt ranged from that to the pale yellow at the end, carefully mimicking the sunrise that she new was a personal favorite thing of her best friend’s.

Neri wouldn’t make it to the surprise party. Patrols had doubled in Undercity, whispers and rumors were going crazy… Still, she at least managed to make Leona’s Birthday Dress and packed it along with the several leg and tail warmers she had knitted for the Rookery… And a  _special_ scarf for the red Talah had told her about, gold and green with little flowers embroidered on it.

She addressed the whole package to Ms. Mira at Atlas, but mailed a seperate one to Talah at Flynn’s home, the accessory she had gotten to match the dress, a little jeweled headband that she figured he’d be the best suited to convince Leona to wear.

She giggled as she mailed it, “Gor, I hope someone takes a picture of her in tha’. It’s m'best work yet!”


End file.
